The Temptations of the Syndicate
by The Monkey Princeling
Summary: The power and passion, the flashy lifestyle, it had all been so easy to get used to. But life as consort to the Ouji clan's heir was no bed of roses. The moment she met Vegeta, Bulma's life became edged by darkness, the secrets seemed to pile up around them and she quickly realized her emotions was no longer her own to control. What would happen when some secretes were revealed?
1. Prologue

Summary: _The power and passion, the flashy lifestyle, it had all been so easy to get used to. But life as consort to the Ouji clan's heir was no bed of roses. The moment she met Vegeta, Bulma's life became edged by darkness, the secrets seemed to pile up around them and she quickly realized her emotions was no longer her own to control. What would happen when some secretes were revealed?_

This Vegeta x Bulma fic is co-written with the wonderful **Nala1588** , who also has tons of art for this story over on her tumblr (Nala1588 tumblr dot com)

The Temptations of the Syndicate is rated M for sexual content and violence, dont say we didnt warn you...

* * *

...

..

.

Prologue

The apartment lay in darkness, the light from the smashed lamp turning on and off where it lay on the bedroom floor was the only thing revealing his presence, the flickering light made his obsidian eyes glimmer menacingly in the shadows. With tears streaming down her face, the woman's clear blue eyes was pleadingly gazing up at him from where she lay on the bed.

"Please, I'm so sorry, I never meant for anything of this to happen… please, I-" She tightly grabbed the arm of the mutilated body next to her. Her lover's murky eyes was staring unmoving up at the ceiling, blood trickling from the circular hole between them.

The young man calmly shrugged off his expensive jacket, neatly folding the dark fabric over the back of one of the chairs in her bedroom. The heart wrenching sound of the woman's cries seeming to affect him in no way. With a sigh, he ran his hand through the dark flame of his hair, loosening the tie around his thick neck, allowing it to join the other piece of clothing.

Seeing his indifference, she began sobbing harder, her bloodied hands coming up to cover her young face. " _I'm sorry_!" She howled, praying someone would hear her.

Rolling up the sleeves, he held the knife between his teeth, the muscles of his tattoo covered arms flexed in anticipation. He had always prefered a bladed weapon to his guns, there were so much one could do with them.

As his gaze rouse to meet hers, the woman let out a cry and started crawling backwards over the once white cotton sheets. "No you can't, not to me. Please, I love you, I do… I really do!"

He placed a knee on the bed, careful to avoid the pool of blood and brain matters. Gently, his fingers reached out to caress her frightened face, wiping the falling tears away from her cheek.

The woman nodded, smiling desperately up at him. "Yes… yes, you know I do…you know I could never love another, only you."

He regarded her with a dark passion, his full lips hovering over hers as she obediently leaned into his embrace, his warm breath fanning over her clammy skin.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

The blue eyes widened, he never smiled. The strong hands which had once intimately caressed her body, now clamped tightly around her throat, completely preventing her from breathing.

He smiled sweetly down at her, amusement playing in the obsidian eyes as he watched her struggled beneath his grasp. "Sweetness, you know I don't like secrets…You betrayed me.." He accused, inhaling her sweet scent of blood, fear and salty tears.

Her face had turned red, her lips numb and blue, panic grasping her form as she tried to shake her head.

But with force, he made her nod instead. "Now, let's not make our last words be those of lies…"

Swiftly, his hand released his grip on her, reaching up to cover her mouth as he roughly tilted her head backwards, exposing her throat to the blade of his knife. The blue eyes widened in shock as a the steel cut her delicate throat, severing the windpipe, he had deliberately allowed the blade to slice through the major veins, enjoying as steady stream of blood colored both his shirt and the sheets red.

He released her, allowing her to slid down on the bed next to her lover, watching as she began to choke on her own blood. Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, stroking the blood soaked hair away from her beautiful face.

While she was still alive to watch him, he raised his hand and allowed his tongue to dip out and he slide over the cold steel, the coppery taste of his mistress's blood coating the back of his throat.

Darkness fell over his features as he sneered. "Never...fuck...with the Oujis!"

...

..

.

* * *

Only an appetizer of what is to come...

xoxo

~Nala1588 & TMP~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me and Nala are really excited to bring you this story, and hopefully you'll become equally obsessed with it as we have. Lots and lots of art done for this chapter, you can find it on her tumblr :)

Enjoy~

* * *

...

..

.

The smooth and romantic tunes of the jazz music played over the club thick with cigar smoke. On the stage, framed by flowing golden curtains, the female entertainer wearing a slim and sparkly dress, sang about her neverending heartaches.

Her seductively husky voice made love to the guests, her hips gently swaying from side to side with the calm music, her dark eyes sweeping over the tables and booths overlooking the stage. Except the lights focused on her, the club was dim, the naked flames placed on each table barely enough to show the facial traits of the guests, their shadows blending in with the dark and blood red decor.

The sapphire orbs by the bar attentively swept over the fancily dressed people, all of them equally affluent and looking too serious in her eyes. Men wore expensive suits and shiny shoes, the women by their sides were scantily dressed, the décolletage of their expensive dresses dipped low. This was a gentlemen's club, the only women here tonight were mistresses of rich men, or women intending to be.

Unconsciously, the cerulean haired woman played with the rift of the front of her midnight blue dress, when she had put it on earlier tonight it had been quite modest, but the flimsy material had not agreed with her entrance through one of the women's bathroom windows. She fit in perfectly now.

The tall and lean bartender wiping glasses on the other end of the bar was eyeing her again, Bulma turned her head away ignoring him, if they charged 50 dollars for a single drink they couldn't honestly expect her to get drunk, not on her salary at least.

More than one man had approached her during the evening, all with the same offer and promises, despite the temptation of drinking herself into stupor on someone else's expense, Bulma was here for one man only, and that man had yet to show. Perhaps the information had been wrong..

Uncomfortably, she glanced around the luxurious, yet shady club. She felt so naked, despite the gun strapped to her inner thigh, this ridiculous outfit was making Bulma feel so vulnerable, so exposed. Especially since she wasn't allowed to crack the nuts of the men feeling her up at their own leisures, not if she didn't want to call too much unwanted attention to herself.

"May I have another..." Bulma gave in, her slender finger pointed to the since long empty glass, her fingertips slowly sliding along the smooth edge of the glass.

The bartender gave the woman a gentle nod and reached for the bottle of Gin and dry vermouth. Bulma reached into her silver colored purse for her smartphone, that crook had promised that Jeece would be here tonight, yet it had been two fucking hours.

.

 _/ You are in deep trouble if he doesn't show up, Y! Are you sure this is the place?/_

 _._

Gritting her teeth, Bulma quickly hit send and placed her smartphone on the mahogany counter, her fingers tapping against the expensive wood.

Approaching, the bartender set down her martini, adding the green olive. "Your drink, Madame." He said, looking expectantly at her.

Bulma smiled through her teeth. "Thank you!" She said without meaning it as she searched her purse for money.

The warmth of a hand brushing over her lower back had Bulma freeze in her motion, her reflexes instantly telling her to jab her elbow back against the man's solar plexus, but she refrained from it.

"Make that a Macallan, 30 year, as well." The dark haired stranger by her side held out the thousand dollar bill between his fingers. "Keep the change."

It was the first time this night that the male bartender had smiled in her presence and Bulma rolled her eyes, lifting the drink to her lips. The man clad in a soft grey suit still remained close to her side, she could feel his heat against her bare arm, and his wandering hand was caressing dangerously low on her back.

"Got stood up?" The deep voice asked her with a purr, giving her ass a light squeeze.

Bulma refused to even look at him. Really, again, she thought as she rolled her eyes. These playboys who came to this place for nothing else than shady business and to pay for a woman's company had no idea how to flirt, with money in their pockets they never had to learn.

"Something like that..." Bulma mumbled annoyed, leaning her head back to let the dry and expensive alcohol slip down her throat, grimacing as she set the glass down, damn was it good.

"Hn, need another one?" He wondered with a slight chuckle, taking liberties with her as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her choker necklace.

Yes, Bulma thought as she quickly peeked down at the phone to see that the bastard had yet to answer, oh someone was going to get their balls busted on Monday.

"I'm sure someone as beautiful as you can easily find herself another man to play with." His voice was huskily pleasant, but Bulma had to refrain from shaking her head at his cheesy lines.

Her tongue dipped out. "Mhmm, no he was one of a kind." Bulma said with a frown as the stranger's hand traveled up her side, his fingers teasingly gentle as they brushed against the swell of her breast.

The light from the match momentarily lit up the face of the man sitting across from her and Bulma felt her lower stomach clench. Her eyes widening slightly. Had he been standing there all along without her noticing, her current role as hostess was truly fucking up her observation skills.

The long hair fancily tied back at the nape of his neck, pale white and lustrous, stood out from the rest. Jeece took a long drag of his newly lit cigarette and gulped down the last of his drink before he allowed the smoke to billow out from between his lips. With a nod to the woman next to him, the man Bulma had come there for left some money on the counter and turned to make his way to the club's VIP room.

Bulma quickly picked up her phone and patted the man next to her on the arm. "Thanks for the drink, buddy."

Bulma kept her gaze fixated on the back of Jeece's white suite as he disappeared behind the luxuriously draped curtains. The naked steel of the gun brushing against her inner thighs was comforting and as she with confidence strode over the dancefloor, she practiced that sweet smile Rei had taught her men loved.

As she tried to follow him inside, a burly man held out his large hand to stop her, not shy about placing it directly against her cleavage.

The buff guard grinned down at her, cupping a feel of her chest. "I don't think so doll."

"Hands off!" A voice growled dangerously from behind and suddenly the man in the grey suit appeared by her side again. "She's with me, step aside."

The man gulped and quickly brought the curtain to the side. "Yes, of course..." He said with a fierce nod.

For the first time, Bulma tilted her head to the side and turned to regard the man grasping her around the waist, leading her into the sanctum of the member exclusive room.

The dark ebony hair was swept up in a flame, his hard set jaw looked like it had been chiseled out of marble, the smooth and tantalizing curve of his lips looked unnaturally kissable. Bulma blinked as she glanced at him up and down, he was not much taller than her, but she couldn't help but sweep her sapphire eyes over his generously built form.

Her gaze slid from the wide shoulders, over his broad chest and down to the narrow waist, her eyes lingering perhaps an instant too long at the outlines of his crotch, the tailored suit fit the man's every curve perfectly, he was a fucking hottie.

As Bulma lifted her gaze again, his obsidian eyes were waiting for her and he offered her a smirk. "Saw something you like?"

..

.

~0~

.

..

The blue haired woman drank greedily, her delicate fingers in a tight grip around the glass as she she let her eyes wander the private room of the club's exclusive members. There were plenty of elderly men enjoying the company of both beautiful and younger women while handling their business. Somehow it didn't seem to sit well with her, there was a disturbed look on her beautiful face as she watched an elderly man kissing and petting, a for him, much too young woman. If he hadn't been so used to it, he might have agreed with her.

Vegeta watched the woman with amusement, she was obviously new in this line of work, and a complete failure and terrible hostess to that. He basically had her in his lap and the blue eyed beauty had made no motion to touch or even talk to him in a while now. The obsidian eyes slid over to the member of the icejin clan, she had been watching him since they entered, she had even picked out the couch next to him and his company as he lead her inside.

An old lover perhaps….no, Vegeta told himself, if rumours had it, the clansman had a specific taste in what he enjoyed doing to women and this one was far too sane to have spent a night in the arms of such a man. Although, it wasn't impossible that the bleached dolt might have crossed paths with a colleague or one of her loved ones, Vegeta didn't even need to stroke the inside of her shapely thigh to know she had a small gun strapped to it. A woman looking for trouble was completely to his taste.

Her dark blue dress was cheap and so were her bijouterie. If she'd let him, he could spoil her beyond belief, lavish her with expensive gifts and dress her up in designer brands only. Owning her for a short while would be much entertaining, he knew that, a woman with tits like this one's could save any man suffering from boredom.

Although, despite the appreciative looks she had given him before, the only reason the woman was leaning snugly against him now, stroking his thigh, was to appear less suspicious to the man across from them. A fresh breeze compared to the rest of the power hungry wenches, yet so incredibly annoying, didn't she know who he was?

Vegeta removed the cigarette from his lips a blew the smoke down over her, Bulma frowned and turned her face away from him.

"Stop that will you." Bulma told him annoyed, trying to overhear the conversation from the other table.

"You need another drink?" Vegeta asked her sickly sweet and let his hand slid down the length of her bare arm.

As she didn't answer, Vegeta knitted his brows. What was this? Did that woman even pay him any attention? His patience was running low. "Oi, Woman!" Vegeta hissed close to her ear.

Bulma jerked and glowered up at him. " _What_ is it!"

It took her a mere second to raise her hand and cover her mouth, seeing the pissed off look on her newly acquired friend's face. The obsidian eyes were watching her with annoyance, his jaw clenching, the wings of his nose flared as he seemed to be suppressing an outburst.

Perhaps he wasn't just another lovesick fool after all.

She shifted, leaning closer to him as she licked her lips. "Sorry, what do you want?"

"You're not paying any attention to me." Vegeta mumbled, his hand reached out to play with a lock of her short hair, Bulma gulped as he lifted his dark gaze. "Isn't that your job?"

Her brow arched. "It's quite hard paying attention to you when we keep being interrupted by either your phone or people simply _needing_ to talk to you. I wonder who is truly ignoring whom?"

Vegeta frowned. "You don't get paid to sulk over your customers not paying _you_ enough attention."

Bulma grit her teeth, but had to remind herself she was there in the role of a hostess. It was clear that he, or Vegeta as they had called him, was there to do business. But why he needed to have a woman at his arm while doing so was beyond her, _men_ , she thought snidely.

With a single move of his hand, Vegeta called a waitress to their table. Bulma glanced away, trying not to linger on her topless form.

"Dalmore, on the rocks. And you?" Vegeta asked coldly and gave her a nudge. "You want another drink?"

"Oh." The blue haired woman cleared her throat. "Vodka, no ice…"

Out of habit, Bulma reached up and brushed her hand through her hair as she rummaged inside her small purse for her cigarettes. Adding the lil thing between her lips, a large hand appeared in front of her face, holding a burning flame, the scent of burnt matches filling her nose. Leaning forward, her small hand touched the strong fingers which were holding the much needed fire.

As she felt the thick and bitter smoke disappear down her throat, Bulma sighed. "Thank you…" She whispered as she leaned back against Vegeta's broad form.

The young woman sat in silence, trying to concentrate on the conversation at the other table rather than the one going on next to her. Who was this guy even to have these many men come up to him like this, she questioned quietly. Bulma shook her head not really caring, he was a mean to her cause, if he wanted buy her drink to keep her entertained on her stake out, she was not the one to say no.

And he surely kept them coming and as the night processed, even though he was more focused on the men he spoke to, Vegeta started becoming handsy. And when Bulma found herself suddenly sitting between his spread legs, thick thighs on each side of her, she leaned further into his warm embrace. Being the one to receive this kind of attention for once felt oddly ... nice.

If Rei had seen her now she would have been so proud. Bulma glanced down her glass and felt the familiar heat on her face, she had to look terrible in his arms, like a real wanton, no better than the rest of the cheap women in here. She decided to blame the alcohol for it.

Vegeta's arm now lay heavily draped around her shoulder, pulling her closer as his guest rouse from the plush seat, bowing deeply as he backed away from them. Bulma pursed her lips as she watched him leave over the edge of her glass, seriously who was her mysterious stranger, making powerful looking men like that bow like this before him.

"You must be one rich son of a bitch, am I right?" Bulma finally asked, biting her lips to stop herself from giggling.

Ugh, who was she even!

A weak smirk played on Vegeta's lips as he pressed them to the top of her head. "I am.." He mumbled against her smooth cerulean locks.

He began playing with the soft curls, shifting closer, fingers gently brushing her hair away from her pierced ear. Bulma closed her eyes, feeling herself purr as Vegeta slid his hand over her flat stomach, strong fingers teasingly began to move even lower. This was her role tonight, she had to play along, she had.. she had to…..

The soft lips against the shell of her ear made Bulma tremble. "How much?"

His voice was hoarse, the scent of expensive scotch rolled off his breath as Vegeta dipped his hand between her thighs, the tips of his fingers moving gently against the flimsy material of her panties.

"Huh?" Bulma blinked, cheeks tinted as she tilted her head to glance up at him.

The young man was watching her with a hunger in his lidded eyes that both terrified Bulma and had the place between her thighs, which he was now unabashedly caressing at his own leisure, throb with angry need.

Vegeta allowed the smoke to exit his mouth, his obsidian eyes intensively watching her. "For you to spend the night with me, how much will it cost me?" His lips brushed against the sensitive skin of her throat.

A shiver ran down Bulma's spine as he kissed his way up to her jawline, the wet tongue darted out to taste her skin. But it wasn't one of desire, it was one of discomfort. She had been drinking too much she realized, the comfortable buzz she had felt up until now was gone, instead she was beginning to feel sick to her stomach.

"What did you just ask me?" Bulma furrowed her brows, leaning back, moving away from him.

He followed her, trapping her against the armrest of the couch, grasping her chin between his fingers "How much do I need to pay to get between your thighs tonight, sweetness." Vegeta released her chin and allowed one finger to travel down her throat, following the dip of her neckline down to her navel.

"How dare you!" With an insult like that, the usual Bulma would have broken the man's nose with her forehead. But instead, she found herself throwing what was left of her drink in Vegeta's face. "Do you think I'm for sale?!"

She didn't care everyone was watching them with curiosity in their eyes, quietly, almost expectantly.

"Fancy words coming from a whore." Vegeta's tongue slid over his pearly white teeth as he leaned back, drying his face with the silk handkerchief from his breast pocket, an arrogant smile showed up on his lips. "Everything can be bought, it's just a matter of price, the right price. I can give you everything you have ever desired in life. So tell me, what are your silly principles worth to you?"

"I do not have a price!" Bulma hissed fiercely and grabbed her bag, quickly sliding off the couch. "Take your fucking money and shove them up your ass, fuckface!"

Flipping him the bird, Bulma flung the heavy drapes aside as she hastily exited the VIP room, not waiting for the guard to remove the red rope meant to separate the dirty rich folk from the _slightly_ less wealthy.

The metallic pumps clicked against the floor as she hurried towards the stairs. She was seething with rage, pushing her way through the fancily dressed people like a rampaging bull. A woman gasped as Bulma forced her way passed her, her male companion pulled her into his embrace to keep her from tumbling down the steps.

Reaching out, Bulma's hand grasped at the railing to the grand staircase taking her downstairs, her head was spinning, her vision blurred by angry tears, she needed to get out of this dress immediately...

The nerve of that man!

Even when she wasn't intoxicated, Bulma had never really mastered the art of walking in heels, even less running, the familiar feeling of falling settling in her gut as her grip on the railing loosened, her feet not fast enough to correct her little slip.

Strong arms caught her in a tight embrace, preventing her drunk ass from falling over the railing and breaking her frail neck. Bulma was just about to mumble a thank you and slip passed the stranger who had saved her, but she froze, her sapphire blue eyes widened, the color drained from her face.

Jeece offered her a soft grin, grasping her by the arms. "Careful little one, it would be a shame if a beauty like you got herself hurt..."

She was shaking, not with fear, but with excitement. Bulma gave him a weak smile, leaning further into his embrace. Months of searching for the renowned member of the most feared Yakuza clan had come to an end, she was now standing face to face with one of the Icejin clan's elite five, the one with all the answers she desperately craved.

Grasping a hold of his jacket, Bulma pulled the pale haired man closer, purring against him. She needed to take him somewhere more private. Leaning into him, she slid her hand down the gentle curve of her hip, reaching between her thighs, her fingers tracing the line of her concealed holster.

Her hand was fumbling, there was only so many places it could be. Oh no, no! She wasn't mistaken, her gun was missing, Bulma gulped as she stared into the emerald green eyes of the icejin clansman.

Lifting his hand, Jeece pushed a blue lock behind her ear. "You're not all alone here are you?"

He bent down, his fingers around her chin, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. The thought of being kissed by anyone right now made Bulma nauseous… no in fact, her body had just realized just how much she had had to drink tonight, her stomach suddenly revolting angrily against her.

Bulma ducked out of his grasp. "Sorry." Her naked feet padded over the floor of the grand foyer as she ran towards the large set of double glass doors.

"Miss?" One of the valets approached her with a concerned wrinkle between his brows, but as he saw her covering her mouth he quickly stepped out of her way.

Her body pushed itself against the heavy door and fresh air hit her as she stumbled out from the fancy club. This time nothing stopped her from falling head first over the railing, the moment she landed in the thick bushes, Bulma rolled to her side and threw up.

"Ugh…" She moaned and wiped her mouth, her eyes still closed as she leaned against the staircase railing.

Disoriented, clothes and hair in a complete mess, Bulma stumbled out on the street, reaching inside her purse for her phone. What was the time, was it too late to call Rei, she wondered. The sapphire eyes had to blink several times to even make out the digits on the screen.

Her eyes widened as the black Mercedes with tinted windows suddenly pulled up right next to her, nearly running her over, Bulma glared murderously after it as it pulled to a halt right below the stairs to the club.

Both men stepping out from the car wore dark, expensive looking suits, the expressions on their faces unchangeable as they stared up at the building in front of them. Bulma made a grimace in their direction, with the way they were driving they should just be glad she was not on duty.

"Ouji-sama!"

The name of one of the most prestigious Yakuza clans in the country rang painfully familiar in Bulma's ears. After the Icejins, the Oujis was the worst syndicate this country had the unfortunate pleasure to deal with, a nasty bunch of people.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realised that the man descending the stairs was painfully familiar. Her face went even paler and despite her drunken state, Bulma remained stock still, hoping his obsidian eyes would not turn in her direction.

His pale grey suit still had dark stains from when she had emptied the content of her glass over him, and the cruel expression on his face seemed murderous, not even the man opening the door to the back seat of the luxurious car dared to meet Vegeta's gaze.

Oh fuck. Bulma swallowed hard as the door slammed shut and the car sped down the busy street, she had just picked a fight with the Ouji heir and lived to tell about it.

...

..

.

* * *

xoxo

~Nala1588 & TMP~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just let us thank you guys for your lovely support, it literally made us use every single free hour to write and plot!

This is that one chapter that prevents it from being porn without plot... _although... the rest is basically just porn so_... But hey we still nailed it right?

And don't forget to check Nala's tumblr for weekly (if not daily) updates of Yakuza vegebul art ;)

* * *

...

..

.

The small and messy room was too bright and the street outside their apartment complex was busier than usual, she wouldn't even have needed to peer at her smartphone to know she had slept through her alarm.

Bulma blinked repeatedly, the light from the small screen was annoyingly painful to her sore eyes. Fifteen missed calls and five messages from her partner asking if she had managed to get herself killed on her way to work. The cerulean haired woman groaned and quickly typed him a short reply.

.

 _/ I'll be there in half an hour, bring coffee… /_

 _._

Dropping her phone, Bulma rolled onto her back again, reaching up she rubbed her hands over her face, just what the hell had she thought she was doing last night, she cursed herself. Stupid, so very stupid!

She had missed out on the most perfect opportunity to question the Icejin clansman, all thanks to that nasty, horrible, good for nothing piece of hot ass. _No, no, no!_ To her own dismay, Bulma shook her head violently wanting to forget everything she had allowed Vegeta fucking Ouji to do to her last night. And what she had done to him...

He hadn't been just any rich bitch, he'd been the fucking heir to the Ouji clan, just her usual luck. Bulma could only hope that he, unlike her, suffered from heavy memory loss or she would be a dead woman if she ever crossed paths with the yakuza son ever again.

Fuck, now she would have to find another convenient place to get some alone time with Jeece, she had to try and contact Yamcha again, because she could never show her face at that club again, she was lucky enough to escape once.

.

In a black sports bra and cotton hipsters, Bulma walked into the kitchen drying her short hair with a towel. A glass of water and two painkillers was set out for her on the table.

"Well, goodmorning sleepyhead." Rei leaned against the doorframe leading to her bedroom. "Slept well, did you?"

The cascading locks were bright red, matching her dark skin perfectly and even though she wasn't wearing any makeup, Rei still looked like a million bucks, her shapely forms looking outstanding even in her cerise scrubs. Bulma tried not to glance down at her own modest chest disappearing beneath the plain white t shirt she had just pulled over her head.

"And before you ask, yes I did try to wake you up. You pulled your gun on me and told me to fuck off." Rei said with a roll of her eyes as she reached up and began braiding her thick hair. "Besides, I figured if little miss _I'm never late for work_ decides to sleep in, there might be a reason for it."

Bulma grimaced, once again reminded of her mistakes and of how late she already was. She quickly grabbed the washed out jeans from the back of the kitchen chair.

"Rough night?" Rei wondered, holding up the garment Bulma had accidentally brought along with her pants.

Bulma glanced up from attaching her badge to the side of her jeans, seeing her roommate holding up the midnight blue dress, inspecting the deep rip at the front. "I will pay you back for that, I promise!"

The redhead glanced up, a mischievous grin on her lips. "Don't worry about it, as long as I get to hear all the dirty details of how it got ripped…"

"It's not as you think, really…" Bulma said with a grimace and pulled her sneakers on.

"Something tells me that is not the entire truth, Bulma Briefs." Rei crossed her arm, raising a brow, the curiosity in her hazel eyes evident. "What exactly are you trying to hide, you didn't hook up with that Yakuza man you were going to meet with, hmm?"

Bulma swallowed hard, hating how on point the woman could be sometimes. This time, however, she was only slightly correct. No it wasn't _that_ Yakuza member she had hooked up with, but possibly someone even more dangerous.

"I wasn't on the guestlist, so I had to climb through the window and accidentally ripped it as I jumped down. End of story, okay?"

Her roommate shrugged. "Well, aren't you hungry at least?"

"Ravenously hungry…." Bulma frowned, her stomach painfully aware it was way past breakfast. "But I'm so late, I was supposed to meet up with my partner at the crime scene four hours ago."

Rei leaned against the counter. "Will they honestly even care that you for once in your life took a morning off?"

The blue haired woman gave her friend a bothered look, turning to comb her fingers through the short wet hair, hiding it beneath the dark cap with CCDP written on it.

The redhead grinned as Bulma unlocked their front door without a word. "You just can't stand being naughty even once can you?"

..

.

~0~

.

..

Vegeta massaged the bridge of his nose, annoyed. The loud howls of the man tied up to the chair was insanely nerve wracking, he was already in a sour mood, and now this, couldn't the fucker scream a little less loud..

The dark eyes widened. "Please, I don't know, I don't know anything about- _ahhhh_!"

Not even the loud crack of the metal pipe crushing the merchant's knee with full force served to cheer him up, not even the slightest. Vegeta lit the cigarette at his lips, inhaling the bitter fumes and leaned his head back against the wall, enjoying the slightly calming effect.

The brawny man tilted the chair back, much to the bloodied and broken figure's anguish. "Once again, who has our damn shipping, old man!?"

The Ouji clansman hade his sleeves rolled up, his heavily tattooed arms were full of blood spatters, his knuckles bruised after dealing out quite the beating. Luckily, there was an unspoken custom of wearing dark fabric clothes among Vegeta's men, you never knew when you had to beat the crap out of someone.

The merchant whimpered, head bowed. "I'm just.. just a middle hand… I do not ask questions.."

"Do you even know who you are messing with?!" Nappa bellowed and brought the pipe down over the man's other knee. "It's Ouji merch you've been mooching off of! If you want to keep your balls, you better speak up!"

The greyish smoke rouse from Vegeta's lips where he stood leaning against the window sill of the shady, harbour tavern's upper floor. He cringed every time the man screamed out in agony, not because he felt sorry for him or worried someone might overhear them from downstairs, no this damn hangover made the man's sharp voice cut like knives through his head.

The door to the storage room cracked open, the tall man at the door took one brief glance at the bloody scene before he closed the door behind him and approached the man standing crossed armed by the window.

"Boss.." Raditz cleared his throat.

Vegeta's eyes opened and he lifted his head. "What?" He sneered at his underling.

Raditz swallowed, his fingers playing with the silver trinket hanging from his ear. "About the girl-"

"Did you find her?" Vegeta's brows furrowed, he pushed away from the wall and closed the distance between them.

"Hrm… no, Boss." The tall clansman shifted, knowing that the short man in front of him was damn fast with a knife, he had wanted to keep out of range for Vegeta's equally short temper. "I checked, she wasn't on the guest list, no one has even seen a girl with her descriptions around and she wasn't one of Sheba's girls either. She has vanished into thin air it seems..."

Dark shadows formed in the obsidian eyes and it looked like the young Ouji heir was going to snap, but instead he raised the smoke to his lips, pushing his hand through his dark hair.

"Doesn't matter, I'll find her eventually..." Vegeta said casually and exhaled.

And when he did, oh would he enjoy torturing her, enjoy her death thoroughly. Sure, first he'd have to fuck her of course, just to get these damn annoying thoughts of the blue haired wench tied up in his bed out of his head. But then, then he'd kill her, slowly, painfully, humiliating...

Suddenly reaching inside his suit, Vegeta pulled the gun out of the concealed holster and aimed it. The yakuza grasping the throat of the merchant, now graced with a hole straight through his cranium, stepped back with warm and thick blood spattered all over him

Nappa turned questioningly. "Ouji Sama.. He was just about to tell us-"

Vegeta's teeth gritted. "Ugh, I couldn't stand that insane whining…. Now, make sure someone cleans this shit up, this is Icejin territory for fuck sake."

..

.

~0~

.

..

The air became slightly cooler as she hurried down the stairs to the precinct's morgue. He was already there, leaning against the wall, clad in dark jeans and a tight fitting shirt. Bulma halted slightly, her sapphire eyes sweeping over his muscular form, the strong arms crossed over his broad chest. Bulma groaned inwardly, her tall and shamelessly handsome partner glanced up as she strided over to him.

"I'm sooo incredibly sorry, I don't know what came over me." Bulma apologised.

With a smile over his full lips, Goku held out a large cup of coffee. "All black, just like the ma'am asked for. And don't sweat it, all I had to do was get up at five like all other people and dig through half of Central City's slums for evidence while you were home getting your beauty sleep, no hard feelings Briefs."

"I'm surprised you didn't drive over and barge into my apartment."

He offered her a smile which was almost shy. "If Rei wouldn't have picked up the millionth time I called, I most likely would have."

Bulma's fist connected with his upper arm, and she gave a slight huff. "You didn't even give me a bagel, is this my punishment?"

"That, or the fact that we're just about to be shown week old bodies." He looked queasy and his jaw was hard set as he pushed the door open to the examination room.

Bulma took a sip of the heavenly beverage and rolled her eyes. "Perhaps time to get over your fear of dead guys if you're ever gonna get that promotion, just saying you know."

"Why do you think I want a desk job for, huh?"

The two corpses had already been retrieved and lay covered in the middle of the room, the only thing visable being their pale, almost bluish feet. Over the muted tones of heavy metal, the tense man next to Bulma almost jumped as the chief medical examiner entered from the morgue, pushing the sleeves of her white lab coat down over her tattooed arms.

"Well look who has woken up from the dead, how was your morning detective Briefs?" Dr. Gero wondered with a neat smile over her lips, pushing the short blond hair behind her heavily pierced ear.

Her brows furrowed and Bulma glanced over her shoulder to her partner. Goku was leaning against the counter furthest away from the corpses, his white shirt pulled up to cover his nose, leaving a bit of his lower stomach exposed. He casually shrugged at her inquisitive stare.

"Lovely.." Bulma muttered and turned back around as the blond woman pulled the sheets off of the corpses. "So can you tell us what happened to them?"

"Well, the male victim died instantly from a gunshot wound, he has post mortal bruises on his upper arms and legs, most likely from being moved after death. The female however met a more gruesome death, asphyxia due to inhalation of blood, her throat was slit from behind by a righthanded person, most likely a man." Dr Gero explained, her finger sliding across the wide gash on the woman's throat. "However there was no biological evidence present on either of the bodies that could be linked to a third party suspect."

Bulma shrugged out of her CCDP jacket and pulled a pair of examination gloves over her small hands as she joined the examiner by the tables. "What about the marks carved on their foreheads?"

Both victims had deep slashes on their foreheads, the lines were fine and precise, someone had put plenty of time into creating them. To Bulma, they looked like symbols of some kind, and at first glance the marks looked similar, but on further inspections she could see that each piece was unique.

Goku took a deep breath on the inside of his shirt before he pulled it down. "The symbology expert we consulted analyzed the photos and apparently the marks aren't symbols, but an extinct language. He said that the mark on the male victim's skin could be translated into something like _theft_ or _being a thief_ , the one on the female's forehead means _traitor_ in extension of being a cheater, so _adultery_ I guess?"

Dr Gero nodded. "Yes, that matches perfectly with the intimate way the woman was killed, the angle from which the blade cut over her throat shows she was awake and most likely sitting up, but there is no indication of struggle on her body, she most likely knew her killer. The man however was coldly shot from a distance, perhaps by an aggravated husband or lover?"

Bulma glanced up from the woman who at one point must have been incredibly beautiful. "So we have a potential love triangle drama gone bad on our hands, huh?"

"That… or a family affair..." The blond woman raised her brow suggestively, her fingers drumming lightly against the table. "I mean, you'd think there would be some kind of evidence after such a gruesome kill, blood, brains or gunshot residue, whoever did this must of had one hell of a clean up crew."

Bulma's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I found something I think you guys will find very interesting."

The medical examiner grasped the female's shoulder and hip, gently turning her over on her side. The white blanket slid off of the lean woman's form, exposing her back to them. Bulma blinked, her gaze raking over the colorful patterns which covered her entire back, even her ass and the back of her thighs were inked.

"A tattoo…" Bulma tilted her head to the side, reaching out to touch the smooth lines of the extensive piece. "And a huge one to that."

The examiner shook her head. "To a mortal's eye maybe, this is an irezumi. Of course today anyone can get inked however they want, but this is a traditional styled tattoo usually linked to and worn by members of the Yakuza only. Expensive and hurts like hell apparently."

Bulma glanced up at the medical examiner. "You think she was yakuza?"

"Possibly. I mean, I really believe this is an authentic irezumi, and in that case this tattoo was very time-consuming and extremely expensive, who else but a yakuza brat could afford one?" Dr Gero questioned and glanced up at Bulma's partner as he approached. "I may be an expert on tattoos, but isn't the Yakuza your speciality?"

"It's an extravagant work. _If_ it's real, it is as you said, time-consuming and very expensive." Goku's brows furrowed in concentrated and let his gloved hand slid over the woman's back. "There are very few traditional irezumi artists left, if we showed them a picture they would definitely recognize their own works. However, being so deeply integrated with the yakuza world, they know the price of talking to cops."

"There is also one more thing. The crime lab confirmed that the semen found on the woman belonged to the male victim." Dr. Gero explained and laid the woman down on her back again, pulling down the cover to reveal her lower stomach. "I will spare you the sight of it, but the woman was three months pregnant when she died and the fetus's dna matched that of our male victim."

Bulma's eyes widened. "What kind of monster would even do such a thing?"

..

.

~0~

.

..

"So.. these.. umm Irezumi tattoos?" Bulma wondered as she kept scrolling on her computer, going through images and images of heavily tattooed people. "You say only Yakuza have them?

Goku glanced up at her from the other side of their desk. "No, a lot of people who are not part of any crime syndicate also have tattoos like that."

Her brows furrowed. "Well how the heck do I know if it's a yakuza tattoo then? I mean if any of the yakuza families are involved in this murder, we have the opportunity to finally put some of those bastards behind bars!"

"The Yakuzas are not people you want to mess with, Bulma." Her partner warned and shook his head, not taking his dark eyes from his screen. "Just drop it already, there is no proof of them being involved, don't exchange logical thinking for irrational presumptions, okay?"

But Bulma didn't listen to him, her gut was telling her that one way or another, one of the Yakuza clans were involved and she was determined to get to the bottom of which of them it was. The cerulean haired woman clicked to save her search, she'd have time to analyze this tattoo matter further as she got back home.

As she was about to get up, one of their female colleagues popped her head into their shared office and Bulma inwardly groaned as she saw the woman twirling her dark hair around one of her fingers, gaze fixated on the attractive detective.

"Hey Goku."

"Oh, hey." He grunted and raised his hand, eyes still not lifting from the computer screen in front of him. "Do you have the reports I asked for?"

"Sorry sir, not yet, I'm still waiting for the archive to send them. I'll tell you as soon as they arrive." The woman smiled, smoothing out her skirt before she turned to Bulma. "Oh, detective Briefs… the Captain wants to see you in his office."

"Tell him I can't cause we are going to- and she already left..." Bulma scowled and narrowed her eyes at the man across from her. "Aren't you gonna ask her out, I'm getting pretty tired of this…"

"Aren't you going to the old man's office?" Goku asked with an annoyingly sweet smile and strapped the holster to his shoulders, hiding it beneath his jacket. "You can meet up with me when you are done."

Bulma pursed her lips. "I don't get it, I'm late _once_ and he's ready to scream at me for it, it's so unfair!"

Removing her cap, Bulma nervously pushed her fingers through her short hair before raising it to knock on the door. Quickly changing her mind, she removed the hair tie from her wrist and pulled the blue locks back in a short and messy ponytail first.

"Close the door, Briefs, and please take a seat." The elderly man's voice was calm, yet authoritative as he instructed her to take the only empty seat left.

The sapphire eyes glanced to the two men on the other side of the Captain's desk, her brows furrowing as she noted the fancy suits they were wearing. "Tien and Krillin, I thought you two were doing undercover work?"

"This is an unofficial visit, we just had some interesting things to report." Tien answered and took a sip out of his coffee, he had a disturbingly pleased smile on his lips and Bulma narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

The other man beside him snorted. "I'm still saying it's bullshit, you have no idea what you saw Tien. I mean come on, Briefs in a dress… you simply drank too much!"

Bulma's eyes widened, an unsettling feeling in her gut. "... wait what?"

Captain Roshi cleared his throat. "Bulma, you weren't at the _Wishing Dragon_ last night by any chance? Tien think he saw you there, but I mean there is now way, right…?"

The old man's brows furrowed, suddenly uncertain as Bulma remained perfectly still in her chair, eyes wide. "Briefs? Don't tell me you were actually there?"

"Fuck, okay okay, wait." Bulma gave in and held up her hands to stop the man from speaking before she could clarify herself. "I can explain… I wasn't there as a cop or anything, I was there as a civilian…. I didn't do anything stupid!"

All three of them sat completely quiet, staring at her with disbelief. Bulma swallowed hard and glanced anxiously at her boss, Roshi was strict with them yes, yet he was always fair, but what the man hated the most was a cop going rogue on him. Her sapphire eyes widened in disbelief as the old man suddenly burst out laughing, grabbing his stomach as he fell back in his seat.

"See, I _told_ you it was her." Tien roared with laughter, shaking his head back and forth.

"Fuck me, imagine Briefs… in a dress, I'm not even sure... if I'd _want_ to see that!" Krillin was laughing so hard he could barely speak

Bulma got up from her seat, fists balled by her site. "Hey! That's enough, stop laughing at me or I'll kick your fucking balls in!"

"That's our girl." Tien cried and slammed his fist against the oak desk.

With fire blazing in her blue eyes, Bulma swiftly raised her leg and kicked him square in the chest, sending his chair toppling over.

"Bulma.. Bulma, calm down." Captain Roshi rouse from his seat, the usually so serious man held out his hand and had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing again. "Hrm..I apologize for that… it was truly unprofessional of us."

Tien dried his tears as he got up from the floor, suit now drenched in coffee. "Oh shit, I haven't laughed like that in months, those fucking mobsters are so incredibly uptight. And Krillin, remember that you now owe me a hundred bucks."

"Fuck… but Bulma Briefs in a dress, man you earned it, buy yourself some new eyes." He answered and removed the bill from his wallet.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you quite done?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sorry we're done." Krillin sincerely apologizes and held up his hands to call truce. "But was is really the Ouji heir he saw you meet up with?"

The sudden uncomfortable feeling returned to her at the mentioning of Vegeta's name, and the thought of these two seeing her act so foolishly around the Yakuza last night, could someone please kill her now before she did it herself!

Krillin's eyes widened. "So it's true? What the hell were you doing with him, _how_ did you even make it past those overgrown monkeys he brings everywhere?!"

Bulma herself was just as confounded. "Don't ask _me_ , I don't know! He just came up to me, started talking…"

"He liked you? Did you sleep with him?"

Her mouth fell open. "What… that's non of your damn business Tien! I don't question who you fuck and not!"

"But you did talk to him?" Her boss questioned in all seriousness.

Bulma shifted in her stance. "I guess, or I mean he most likely thought of me as a hostess working there, being payed to do it."

"Could you get to him again? Could you make Vegeta Ouji trust you blindly?" The Captain had settled back behind his desk, his eyes held a certain coolness in them that made her ill at ease.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"Briefs, I want you to join the undercover team, the Ouji's have always been doing shady work, but this time they are planning something entirely different, and I want to know what." The old man crossed his arms over his chest, there was no trace of amusement left on his features. "I need someone on the inside. None of these fools or their squad have managed to penetrate the Ouji's most trusted circle in months, you got to the center of it in one night. They need you."

Bulma shook her head. "No, you have no idea what you are asking, I can't meet with that man again, he will kill me!"

"The Ouji family is indeed very dangerous, but despite your young age, you're a high ranking detective who's done undercover work before, I wouldn't ask this of you if I had any qualms about your ability to do this."

She groaned loudly. "That's not what I mean. Last night, I may or may not have thrown the very expensive drink, he himself bought me, in the Ouji heirs face and called him some very poorly chosen names."

"I see, that certainly changes things. But you are a very clever woman, you'll manage to come up with something." The edge to his voice told her this was not something he would allow her to argue about. "You will get close to Vegeta Ouji, you will gain access to every single secret the Ouji family is hiding. And that's an order, understood Briefs?"

"Yes, sir."

...

..

.

* * *

xoxo  
~Nala 1588 & TMP~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't ask me how we this chapter ended up being over 9000 words, like holy cow, but thankfully most of it is smut though XD

And per some of you guys suggestions, we're wondering if anyone here has experience with beta reading. I mean come on, a Swede and a german trying to write English together. I have a tendency to go word blind while reading the same stuff over and over again, but besides that it's probably just a few grammatical errors... hopefully

Anyways, hang on to your pants, cause this chapter is about to make things hot and heavy ;)

* * *

...

..

.

One after another, the expensive cars had pulled up outside the magnificent brick building that was the _Wishing Dragon_ , the people emerging from them had worn just as expensive clothes and jewelries, their flawless appearances perfectly matching the status of the luxurious club.

Her spot by the bar had perfect view of the entrance to the room behind the red drapes, the place where she needed to be tonight. It would be difficult, close to impossible even, with the tight security and the fact that Bulma didn't even _want_ to get inside.

The sapphire eyes swept over the entrance, she knew what was most likely waiting for her in there, if it was not death then she was going to have to make a complete fool out of herself to win the Ouji heir's approval again. But this time, she would be entering the beast's lair as an undercover agent, and Bulma took at least some comfort in knowing that.

Nervously, Bulma pulled at the hem of her crimson red dress, it was once again way too short and too tight for her taste and she cursed her roommate for her terrible wardrobe choices. The necklace around her throat felt heavy and even though she was probably imagining things, the skin beneath it felt like it was beginning to itch. She was feeling so incredibly uncomfortable.

A warm hand joined hers against her thigh.

"Say what's a man got to do to spend an evening with such a lovely flower?" The grey haired man wondered as he placed a drink in front of her on the mahogany counter.

Bulma had more than one drink sitting on the counter before her, none of which she herself had bought. Men usually never bought her drinks when she went out with her friends, was it maybe because of the dress she was wearing now or were the men perhaps just extra generous tonight.

"Unless you have an annual salary of at least 10 million, don't even bother, and doing some jogging seriously wouldn't hurt you." Bulma smiled sweetly and patted his rounded stomach much to the dismay of the shocked and mildly offended gentleman, she saw he wanted to curse at her, but there was something about the look on her face which sent him backing into the crowd.

Her face dropped and her brows knitted together. "If you two don't shut up, I'm personally coming over there to kick your fucking asses!" Bulma hissed through gritted teeth, her hand reaching up to press against her ear.

There was a crackling sound from the earpiece she wore. " _... Yes, hrm sorry.. again…We have two men down in the hall, but no signs of any of the Yakuza clans yet… just stay there and make yourself known, someone is bound to get the word of your presence to the Ouji boy_."

Bulma began squirming in her seat and unconsciously, she picked up one of the glasses before her and sipped on it. The disgusting taste of the dark liquid made her cough, it was way too strong and obviously very cheap. She felt tears spring into her eyes as she gagged, rubbing a napkin over her mouth and tongue to get rid of the foul taste.

With her heart in her throat, Bulma jerked in her seat as two hands were suddenly and very firmly planted on either side of her. She braced herself, her lower stomach clenched rebelliously.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" Vegeta whispered callously against the shell of her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine as he grasped her hips and forced her down from her chair.

The Ouji heir leaned in closer and Bulma bit her lip, feeling every single curve of his muscular form as he pressed both his chest and hips fully against her back, nailing her to the counter. Swiftly, Vegeta kicked her legs further apart, making her breath hitch as a wave of unwelcome desire immediately washed over her.

Slowly and purposely, Vegeta allowed his hands to travel up over the side of her ribcage, sliding his fingers beneath the curve of her breasts, _over them_ , around them. Bulma's neatly painted lips stubbornly pressed tightly together.

A low grunt escaped her as Vegeta's hips suddenly surged forward and pressed her harder against the counter. The strong hands moved with intention over her rear, grabbing a handful of the plump flesh, his fingers dug into the flimsy material of her crimson dress, hiking it up little by little until he had her rounded ass completely exposed against the coarse fabric of his expensive pants.

Vegeta's hardness ground agonizingly against her tingling core as he leaned over her arched back, his hands boldly dipping between her thighs, his wandering fingers felt her up, stroking the softness of her exposed skin, the warm fingers sliding beneath the hem of her thigh high stockings as if searching for something.

"You are awfully quiet tonight, Sweetness." Vegeta murmured cruelly, his lips gently stroking against her shoulder. "You found out who I am did you not?"

Roughly, Vegeta grasped her chin and tilted her head back, forcing Bulma to look at him. Releasing his grip on her jaw, he allowed his fingers to slide against the side of her neck, up to the shells of her ears. Her deceptive heart was racing, her breathing uneven, body trembling as she dropped the earpiece and crushed it under her heel.

Bulma swallowed hard, not expecting the obsidian eyes to be so calm. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta smirked down at her. "Making sure the kitty doesn't have claws." He purred and grasped her skirt, pulling it back down again.

To Bulma's surprise, the yakuza suddenly pushed her away and stepped back, allowing her some much needed personal space as he leaned his side against the bar next to her. "That look before, what was it for?"

Bulma's brows knitted together, she swallowed hard and tried to make the tingling between her thighs stop. "Hmm?"

"The look you made as you drank, what was it for?" Vegeta asked once again, a slumbering flame in his obsidian eyes as he regarded her. "Was it spiked?"

"Oh that, no, it just tasted horrible…" Bulma mumbled and pointed to the several glasses beside them, cheeks flushed, as she allowed herself to take a seat again.

Vegeta raised his brow and took one of them from her, a grimace fell over his handsome face as he lifted it to his nose and breathed in. "Its cheap… Let me get you something else.." He grumbled and put the glass back.

While placing his order, Vegeta's dark gaze swept over her form. "You never told me your name, sweetness."

"My name?" Bulma blinked dazed as she met his heated stare. "It's Bulma, Bulma Nagahisa."

He wouldn't stop staring at her, and she smiled timidly and gladly accepted the drink the bartender set down beside them, it tasted like heaven, and dear lord did she need it right now to strengthen her frail nerves. Bulma tipped her head back and she could feel Vegeta's dark eyes wander over her body.

The Ouji heir's hands reached out and nonchalantly moved up the length of her naked thighs. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight… _Bulma_?"

Setting the glass down, her stiffened fingers tryingly reached out, taking a hold of his scarlet red tie, pulling him closer. "Not as much as I wish I could…"

"Anything I can do to change that?" Vegeta wonder huskily as he leaned in and began to nip gently at her throat.

Bulma swallowed, glancing over to the table closest to the scene, it was too dark to see, but she knew they were watching them. A shiver ran down her spine and her blue eyes widened slightly as Vegeta unexpectedly forced her thighs apart and with his hands firmly against her rear he yanked her closer, pressing his hips to hers, letting her feel him, _all_ of him.

She held back a groan. All these men touching her tonight, they made her skin creep and crawl in aversion. What made this man's touch so darn different, Bulma wondered frustratingly. He was a yakuza, a lawless, probably even a murderer… and just so warm, he smelled so good and oh my that hard thing between his legs…

 _Get a grip Brief!_ Bulma cursed herself, she had a job to do, she was supposed to make him confess, not ponder what the Ouji's heir was like in bed.

With what Bulma hoped was a seductive smile, she leaned further into Vegeta's embrace, her finger circling his chest. "A girl would be a fool to decline such an offer."

His lips caressed her throat, the warm wetness of his tongue following the line of her yaw. "I take it you changed your mind about my _fuckface_ then?" Vegeta smirked against her skin, his teeth nipped non too gently at it.

No, Bulma hadn't changed her mind about it at all, but as long as she had a job to do, she was going to have to put up with that face whether she wanted to or not.

Her hand made its way to his thick neck, massage the strong muscles. She needed to get his full attention. She had already figured out she was going to need to use every single trick in the book, and perhaps try to rely on some of that womanly charm she must have hidden away somewhere if she was going to get a single syllable out of this man.

"Maybe…" Bulma purred against him and unable to resist the temptation, her fingers slid into his raven flame, finding it surprisingly soft to touch. "I'm truly sorry about that last time, I was too drunk!"

"It wasn't very womanly of you know…" Vegeta grumbled, hot tongue running over the shell of her ear before he pulled back, his chin raised as he haughtily glanced down at her. "Hn, I ought to take you over my knee and give you a damn good spanking to make up for the way you behaved."

A warm feeling ran down her body, straight down between her thighs. "You want to spank me?" Bulma's voice was a seductive whisper, she didn't even recognize it as her own.

"You have no idea, Sweetness…." Vegeta groaned, his face only inches away from hers.

Bulma craned her neck, feeling his soft lips ghost over hers. "Then just-"

"Well if it isn't my blue haired little angel."

Abruptly, they both broke apart and Vegeta stared bloody murder at the man interrupting them, Bulma followed his gaze and hastily leaned back into Vegeta embrace to escape the hand now intimately touching her shoulder. His pale white hair was a stark contrast to the sable suit and Jeece was regarding them with a neat smile on his lips.

"What do you want?" Vegeta spat, narrowing his eyes as he recognized the intruding Icejin.

"Do forgive me, I had no intentions of disturbing your…. conversation." Jeece cleared his throat in an apologetic manner and then turned his amber eyes to Bulma. "Nice to see you again, little one. You left so early last time we didn't have quite enough time to finish.. Oh, and you forgot these."

Her previously flushed cheeks became pale as the man raised his hand, a pair of metallic pumps dangling from his fingers, the way the man kept his eyes at Vegeta it was obvious he was trying to imply things. If only it had been last weekend and not now, despite the perfect opportunity, Bulma knew work had to come before her personal revenge.

She turned to Vegeta, the disbelieve was written all over his handsome face, and as his heat left her body, Bulma shook her head. "It's not as you think..."

The Ouji heir's eyes were dark, the flame lit there was not one of passion. "I'm not particularly into sloppy seconds." Vegeta spoke sharply for everyone to hear, his shoulder roughly connected with Jeece's as he passed the man, leaving them to themselves with a sense of impending doom hanging over their heads.

"Well, at least we got rid of him now did we." Jeece said with a satisfied grin, blinking confused as he turned towards the bar finding the woman missing. Whirling around he saw her blue hair disappearing into the crowd. "Hey, dollface, where are you going?"

.

.

Vegeta divided the sea of people with his mere presence only, his fingers were flexing at his sides, a dangerous and inexplicable need to kill burned in them. He had waited so patiently, he had known that he would find her at some point, he had been sure of it.

And when he did find her, his intention had been to make sure the blue haired bitch realized who exactly she had been messing with, make her squirm and beg as he drew out her inevitable demise. He had _not_ meant to seduce the plain looking harlot and dry hump her against a bar!

 _Bulma_ … who the fuck was she, Vegeta wondered frustratedly, and what the hell was she doing with that Icejin clansman, were they actually fucking each other or...she couldn't be with the yakuza could she? In some way she was trying to play him, but for what he didn't know, but it was fine, he'd play with her instead.

The three women gasped as the blood red fabric was roughly pulled aside, nearly being janked down completely as he entered the exclusively private room. His underlings peered up, letting go of the weapons they had reached for at his brusque entrance, both visibly relieved and seemingly annoyed to see him.

"Ouji sama." Nappa said with a curt nod as he rouse from his seat.

At the other end, Raditz pushed one of the hostess aside as he sat up straight, removing his feet from the table. "Fucking finally, how fuckin long does it take for a man to piss? I called you like twenty fucking times, Boss! The little squealer refused to stay as soon as he found out about the undercover pigs."

Vegeta's gaze hardened. He had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket more than once, but with the blue haired little minx wrapped around him, everything else had become so trivial.

"He was of no importance after all, I already found out they are bringing in another shipment tonight." With gritted teeth, Vegeta grabbed his suit jacket from the edge of the sofa, searching the pocket for his smokes as his obsidian eyes turned to the man seated in the corner. "Broly, take the men to the harbour, I'll text you the details."

Opening his coal black eyes, the brawny clansman uncrossed his arms. "Of course, Ouji Sama."

Vegeta shrugged into the jacket and lit the cigarette, the much needed nicotine flowed through his veins, giving him a chance to finally think straight again. "Bring the goods and get the car, Nappa."

Nappa nodded and as he passed, the bald man bent down to whisper. "What about them?"

Vegeta lifted his head and glanced at the women, the dark haired woman who had been his companion tonight had an expectant look on her face, her lips still seemingly glossy with his cum. "Hn, bring one and pay the others."

Swiftly, the room was emptied out and with closed eyes Vegeta tilted his head back and allowed the smoke to escape his lips, he'd have to be more careful, too much was at stake to allow pleasure to come before business.

"You found her, huh?" Raditz rested his arms at the back of the couch, his penetrative gaze annoyingly knowing. "So what will you do now?"

"Hn." Vegeta kept his gaze diverted, throwing a wad of money on the table before turning to leave.

Raditz was quick on his feet and joined Vegeta's side as they exited the lavishing room. "Oi! Isn't she the reason we've been doing business here for a week straight, why let her slip out of your grasp now?"

"This is a game that should not be rushed." Vegeta answered shortly, reaching inside the depths of his pocket to retrieve his vibrating phone.

The clansman's brow rouse as his arms locked behind his broad neck. "Have you ever been patient enough for games like that?"

"There's more to her than meets the eyes." Vegeta grumbled and shot his oldest friend and now henchman a dirty look. "Besides, I have her name now, if I grow bored with playing, I can get her whenever I want."

Raditz shrugged as they jogged down the dwindling staircase, not quite understanding his Boss's fascination with that young woman, she had been ordinary looking at most, not worth the extra trouble in his opinion.

The dark haired beauty awaiting them down by the car on the other hand, she was a woman much more suited to the taste of the clan's heir. The young model had everything Vegeta usually asked for in his women, chest, ass and shapely legs, her hunger for money and fame perfectly visible on her attractive face.

The woman's fingers reached out and travelled up his arm. "So, will you show me that place of yours, hmm?"

With one hand on the open car door, Vegeta offered her the other one. "With pleasure."

"Hey, Ouji!"

The sharpness with which his name was called, made Vegeta glance back over his shoulder, the dark gaze detecting the flash of blue as the wind was caught in her hair. Bulma descended the steps, sapphire eyes filled with a determination as she paused in the middle of the stairs. Vegeta's grip on the top of the door hardened and he could feel a pleasant wave of anticipation course through his body.

"One million." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. "That is my price."

She bravely held his gaze, even though people passed her on the way into the club, Bulma seemed unfazed with them, only having eyes for him as she awaited his response, the faintest of blushes spread over her cheeks.

A pleased smirk appeared on Vegeta's lips. "Fine, as you wish. Get in." He ordered, holding the door open wider for her

The girl next to him gasped, her arms falling to her sides. "You're exchanging me for someone like her, _I gave you a blowjob_." She spoke quietly through gritted teeth.

Vegeta's brow arched as he glanced down at her. "So, you want a medal for that?" He snorted indifferently as he reached inside his pocket, bringing out a handful of bills and threw it at her.

He reached out and grasped the cerulean haired woman's delicate wrist, pulling her with him into the black Mercedes before the slight hesitation visible on her features caused her to back out of the deal she had just made.

"Driver, take me home!"

..

.

~0~

.

..

Her fingers gingerly slid over the expensive wooden surface, admiring the delicately carved dragon ornaments of the large dresser. Despite spartanly furnished and seemingly old fashioned, the house was stylish, the cream colored rice lamps bringing an intimate glow to the room.

With her arms wrapped around herself, the cerulean haired woman turned to glance out over the rest of the grand chamber. It wasn't a kitchen and neither was it a living room, Vegeta had shown her both of those rooms earlier, and yet this room was twice the size of the apartment she and Rei shared in the middle of the city.

The orientally inspired house was located just at the outskirts of Central City, at the ridge of the large mountain peaking over the metropolis. From what Bulma had read about the Ouji's, they were a clan derived from mountain warriors belonging to the sandy plateaus of the East, with the looks of this place, it seemed the Ouji heir had attempted to create a home away from home.

Entering the building, Vegeta had briefly shown her around as he led her further inside his abode, and Bulma had tried to memorize the building's hallways, rooms and corridors. So far, she hadn't seen a living soul inside, but there had been at least ten men, _visibly_ , guarding outer premises, all heavily armed.

She jerked and whirled around as he uncorked the bottle of wine.

"It's a very nice place you've got... big." Bulma mused, clasping her her hands behind her back as she approached him.

Vegeta's dark eyes peered up at her from behind the small island. "Indeed it is."

Swiftly pouring the red liquid in two crystal glasses, Vegeta held out one of the glasses to her, their fingers met briefly and Bulma tried to ignore the feeling surging through her body, hastily taking the glass from his grip.

Bulma sipped on the musky wine and cursed at how ungodly delicious it tasted in her mouth. The unbelievable sweetness mixing with exotic spices, she had never tasted wine like this in her life, everything else just turned into poorly mixed lemonade in comparison. Tipping her head back, Bulma drank it all, not bothering to savour the afterglow and as she held the glass out to him, Vegeta refilled it with a look of poorly concealed dislike for her unrefined way of consuming expensive wine.

"This is like no other house I've seen before." Bulma nervously continued to prattle on, not realising she had already began to slur slightly at her words. "So weird and the walls are so thin… is it just paper.. won't it get cold during the winter?"

Vegeta drew his fingers through his dark hair, a sigh escaped him. "It's a smaller version of my childhood home and I don't live here during the winter… but let's cese with these questions for now."

As he appeared by her side, Bulma let the next insignificant question fall from her lips, staring up into his obsidian eyes which were expressing an annoying calm which did not reflect the way she herself was feeling inside.

"I want to show you my favourite place in the entire house." Vegeta's fingers trailed over the low of her back.

Bulma paused briefly, then she nodded up at him. "Umm, okay…"

Crossing the hallway, it took them approximately ten steps to reach the stairs, two surveillance cameras neatly hidden on either side of the corridor. Bulma counted quietly in her head, thirty steps in total and there was a blind spot twenty two steps up. After the stairs, they turned left walking exactly twentyfive steps down the corridor, which had only one visible camera, and the second door on the right was apparently the Ouji heir's favourite room.

Pushing the door open, Vegeta guided her inside, his hand momentarily leaving the small of her back as he reached to turn on the lights. Bulma tried not to groan as the dimmed light from the ceiling revealed a chamber dominated by a bed covered in royal blue sheets, a King sized bed.

There were crude art painted onto the walls, the very same irezumi style as the tattoos she had researched during the week. Unlike the rest of the house, the walls of this room were not made of the paper thin material, but something sturdy and thick meant to keep in any noise made by its occupants. This was not a bedroom, this was a private fuckroom.

Bulma felt icy shivers prickle her skin, but tried not to visibly react as the key was turned in the lock behind her, instead she forced herself to breath, walking up to the window overlooking the courtyard below. Her breath fogged the windows, her sapphire gaze nervously darted between the large ponds, sakura trees and the shadows of the Ouji men guarding the premises.

How the fuck was she gonna get out of this… _. did she even want to get out of this,_ she suddenly questioned herself.

The image of Vegeta reflected in the window and she watched him set his glass down on the chest of drawers, which she just didn't want to know the content of, shrugging out of his jacket and removing the tie from his neck. The Ouji heir had a very well-tended to appearance, little about him revealed his life as the head of one of the cities worst crime syndicates, so as he began rolling up his sleeves Bulma's stomach clenched.

Every inch of his strong underarms were wrapped in Yakuza tattoos, the patterns following an ancient design and as his muscles flexed, a dragon's long tail danced over his bronzed skin. As Vegeta seated himself on the leather covered chaise long, he finally met her gaze through the reflecting glass, it was burning brightly with a raging flame of desire.

"Now, I'm going to give you a chance to make it up to me." His voice was low and hoarse, seducing her once again with his words only.

Bulma swallowed hard as she turned around, her mask nearly faltering. "Make up for what?"

Vegeta smirked back at her and one of his large hands invitingly patted his knee, his gaze piercing as he saw her hesitation. "I will not force you, _Bulma_ , this is a gift of mercy. Take it or leave it, but know that I'm far more easy to be around when I'm not vengeful."

Outwards, Vegeta's features displayed nothing but mild amusement, his voice calm and composed, but to Bulma it was clear as daylight that his words were spoken as a threat. So with shaky fingers she set the empty glass down next to his, hesitating as she leaned forward, placing her hands on his knees, attempting to follow his command.

A strong hand gripped her wrist. "Ah ah ah, I want you bared ass." Vegeta purred against her ear, his lips widening in a sadistic grin.

In annoyance, Bulma grasped a hold of his shoulder, her fingers itching as her sapphire gaze slid over the gun strapped to Vegeta's shoulder holster.

 _Her pride or the Ouji's behind bars…. Her pride or the Ouji's behind bars….Her pride or the Ouji's behind bars…._

Reaching beneath the crimson dress, Bulma slid out of her damp underwear, dropping the lacy creation on the floor next to his feet, giving Vegeta a final angered glare before she bent down over his knees.

The Yakuza made himself more comfortable, spreading his legs wider as he allowed the warmth of his hand to slid up her naked thigh. Bulma clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly as the callous hand moved beneath her dress, pulling the material up to bare her well shaped, ivory behind to his viewing pleasure.

"Now, how many slaps do you think you deserve, hmm?" Vegeta wondered out loud, kneading the soft flesh beneath his palm.

She hated how he attempted to include her in his sick games "I don't know… just do it already." Bulma growled into the cold leather of the chaise long.

"As you wish, Sweetness." Vegeta said in a whisper above her, his hand connected with her ass with a loud clatch.

"Eek!" The sapphire eyes snapped open and she accidentally bit down on her lower lip.

It was not playful and it was not sexy, Vegeta used whatever force he could summon in his palm, this _was_ a punishment! She couldn't keep the cries down, and he must have enjoyed it, she could feel his hardness resurface beneath his spread thighs.

As Bulma began kicking and screaming Vegeta pressed her down ever harder over his knees, and each time his hand connected with her ass, Bulma's breath hitched. He gave them high up on her cheeks, the nasty sound of skin hitting skin resounded in the barren room. Tears formed in her eyes, from pain and humiliation, and after a while she stopped counting the blows.

Out of the blue his palm suddenly connected with her exposed womanhood, the pain mixed with the surprised tingles of pleasure forced a gasp to escape Bulma's lips. And again. Vegeta repeatedly let his open palm brush against her moistness of lips, the blows lessening in sharpness and turned almost playful and she felt her inner muscles clench in anticipation of each blow.

"Ahh!" Bulma's fingers dug into the leather and she writhed it his grasp. "Stop it, that's enough, no more!"

And he did, much to her dismay. Vegeta's hands grasped her upper arms and hauled her up on her unsteady feet, her cheeks burned brightly, both sets of them. She hadn't seen the percentage of the wine he had offered her, but she realized downing two glasses had been to her complete disadvantage, she knew there was no escaping the inevitable now.

 _... but she didn't want to escape._

Vegeta's hand grasped her chin and brought her gaze up to meet with his. "Now Sweetness, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Bulma leaned away from his hold as she felt her lower lip quiver, she was in shock, her emotions running wildly and inconsistently through her trembling body, turning her into an emotional wreck.

The Ouji heir reached to unbutton his shirt, revealing more of his muscular body and the extensive tattoo. "Now, take the dress off, I'm dying to see what you look like beneath."

Bulma shook her head. "No…" Was all she managed to say as she did not want to give him the pleasure of seeing her openly weep.

His fingers halted in their motion of removing the shirt "I said, take your dress off." Vegeta's voice was dangerously low, no trace of amusement left in his obsidian eyes.

"I will not." Bulma stubbornly pressed forward, her voice just as shaky as her legs.

Vegeta moved like a flash, his grip on her arm pained her as he roughly janked her to his hard chest, his fingers delved into the blue locks, grabbing a fistful of her short hair. Bulma's sapphire eyes widened as she felt the cool blade of his knife thrust against her exposed throat. As she swallowed, the sharpness of the edge cut into her delicate skin and she felt the warm drops of blood trail down between her breasts.

"For one million a night I believe I'm entitled to do whatever I want with you." Vegeta hissed against the shell of her ear. Removing the knife he placed it against her thigh, it's edge so sharp it slid up the crimson fabric as if it had been water. "You're one expensive wench, you're going to make it worth my while."

Releasing her, Vegeta swiftly bent before her, hoisting her up over his shoulder and before Bulma could do anything, he carelessly threw her down on the hard mattress of the bed.

Bulma pushed up, trying to crawl away from him, but Vegeta's knee roughly pressed against her spine and she moaned as he yanked away the arms from beneath her and used her torn dress to tie them together. Her face became buried against the soft fabric of the pillows drenched in his scent, the mix of expensive perfume and pure manliness.

Grasping her hips, Vegeta pulled her back against him, his fingers moved beneath the hem of her stockings, but he paused. "I like these, let's keep them on for now." He said, his breathing heavy as he moved his hands up the back of her thighs.

Every single muscle in her body froze as she felt one of his finger sliding over her sensitive entrance. "What are you doing?! Stop it!" Bulma cried and tried to break free from his grasp.

But all she got was a rough slap against her sore ass, her eyes widened and a treacherous moan escaped from her injured lips.

"Fuck you are so wet, _Bulma_." Vegeta groaned as he allowed his index and ring finger to spread her soft lips, rubbing his middle finger against her leaking entrance.

Bulma screamed into the pillow, curses flowing from her as his fingers delved into her wetness, her inner walls clenched rebelliously around the intruder and the tingle in her clit made her secretly rub against the cover beneath her.

"Do you wish it was my cock that plowed you instead?" He wondered, his fingers finding a steady rhythm.

Lifting her head, Bulma craned her neck to glare at him. "I wish you'd go and die!"

His fingers withdrew, and another rough slap against her cunt made Bulma turn back and moan against the pillow. Vegeta smirked at her reaction and his fingers moved over the redness of her ass, non to gently massaging the sore flesh, feeling the shivers that were running through her body.

Vegeta licked his dry lips, as he delighted in the sight before him, he sure as hell wished it was his cock he was ramming into her instead.

The sudden melody caught them both off guard and Bulma raised her head and glanced back at the annoyed expression on Vegeta's face as he removed the cellphone from his pocket. For a second he glanced at the display then back to her, narrowing his eyes.

"Quiet now Sweetness, I need to take this…" Vegeta warned her with a frustrated grumble.

"What is it!?" Vegeta hissed, his free hand reaching down and unbuttoned his pants. "I'm sure I told you that I don't want to be disturbed!"

Bulma tried not to stare at the massive erection as it sprang free from the confinement of his pants, she gulped as Vegeta casually allowed his hand to run over the length, would that thing even fit?

With a knee now on either side of her, Vegeta bent over her and pressed the evidence of his arousal against her tender rear and steadying himself on his elbows, he leaned down and began trailing small kisses along the line of her neck as he guided himself between her thighs.

Bulma tried to focus on the sensation of his lips against her heated skin, his hardness sliding over her wet entrance, teasingly brushing against her swollen and aching clit, but was this bastard seriously going to continue talking to someone on the phone while he attempting to fuck her?

"Do you really need me to describe how to beat up this son of a bitch?" Vegeta's voice was authoritative, the low and seductive bedroom voice was professionally concealed. "Get him talk or make him forever hold his peace."

Despite grinding against her, sliding his length against her wet fold, forcing it between her clenched thighs, Vegeta gave no sound of pleasure, not even a groan slipped passed his lips. Bulma could hear the muffled reply from the man on the other end and as she turned her head she saw his lips set in a deep frown, but as Vegeta's eyes met with hers, Bulma could see they were ablaze and she envied the control he seemed to have over himself.

The look Bulma shot back was frustrated and she tried to ignore the way her lower stomach was clenching each time he moved against her, the surges of pleasure and the vexing need of wanting to be filled completely by him taking over her.

"Vegeta…" Bulma mewled and moved her hips back against him, grinding against the engorged flesh. "Don't.."

Annoyed, Vegeta rocked his hips forward, the tip of his cock nearly hitting home this time. "If you fucking tell me I need to come down there and do your job for you, someone is gonna join that little fucker at his final resting place!" He hissed against her ear.

Vegeta shifted the phone to rest between his ear and shoulder, his hand reached beneath her and grasped a handful of her plump and lace covered breast in his hand, his cock thrusting faster against the dampness between her thighs.

"You like that?" Vegeta whispered into her ear, his tongue sliding over her cheek, his breathing came harder and Bulma noticed his interest in the call lessened. "I'm not talking you, idiot! Just get the fucking job done and stop pestering me!"

"That...hurts.." Bulma gasped inside the pillow, arching her back as she was unable to hold her body back from reacting to his rough voice and touch.

Her body had since long tried to stop trying to escape from the sensation she felt, instead it moved to get more, her hunger was unsatiated and Bulma desperately craved more.

"Please…" Her voice was barely a moan, but as soon as it escaped her sweet mouth, two fingers plunged inside her burning core.

The cerulean haired woman pressed her face deeper into the pillow, raising her hips as she could feel her wetness running down her thighs. His hand moved faster against her, the pressure built up and she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Oh god…" Bulma whimpered as Vegeta skilfully found her most sensitive spot.

Neither of them barely noticed as the phone slid out of his grasp and landed on the bed next to them, Vegeta's free hand grabbed her chin and roughly pulled her face away from the pillow.

"Come for me!" He gasped and his finger thrusted hard inside her. "Say you want me!"

Bulma wanted him so fucking badly, she knew she was almost at the edge, her inner walls tightened up around his fingers, feeling her climax building up.

"Say it!" Vegeta hissed, his breathing was fast and hot against her cheek. "Tell me how much you want me, Sweetness!"

"Fuck you!" Bulma cried out as she thrust her hips back against his hand, her body started to convulse as she came on Vegeta's fingers.

He helped her ride out her orgasm and exhausted, her small form collapsed under him, hot waves of pleasure still coursing through her body.

"For your plain looks, you weren't all that bad, Sweetness." Vegeta said amused, giving her ass a light slap, his breath just as ragged as hers.

"Now be a good girl and stay there, we will continue this in a moment." He muttered and slid off the bed to retrieve the phone which one of them had managed to knock off the bed.

"Yes I'm still fucking here, and you better be able to handle things on your own for once." He snarled back and drew his hand through his damp hair, the pulsation of his erection quickly becoming too much to ignore. "I'll be there straight after I fuck this wench and things better be taken care- guhhh!"

" _...Boss?…Vegeta?..._ "

Vegeta was surprised she had even found it in her to move, he had given her plenty of opportunities to show him what she was really made of, yet now when games was the last thing on his mind, the girl suddenly decide to act, much to his annoyance.

Her thighs circled around him, locking his arms to his sides, the flimsy material of her dress twisted into a strong snare and even if he managed to free his hands, Vegeta knew he wouldn't be able to rip it from his throat, and he quickly realized he couldn't escape the woman's death lock.

Surprising him once again, Bulma suddenly released him and Vegeta grunted as she delivered a hard kick to his back, sending him head first over the edge of the bed.

Though he was amused with her silly attempts, he was also seething with rage. In a fast motion, Vegeta grabbed the silky blue sheets and hauled himself up, throwing himself over the small woman only to meet with the barrel of his own gun pressed to his forehead.

Bulma's fingers closed around his shoulder and as she shoved him, Vegeta obediently rolled onto his back. Her nakedness was pressed down against his now covered erection, but he could still feel her pulsating core through the fabric of his pants. Her short, cerulean hair was tousled and a dangerous flame was lit in her sapphire eyes.

Bulma's fingers moved over the gun's safety. "I said no!"

Vegeta's gaze fell to her heaving chest, her breasts moving up and down within their lacy prison and without the tight dress, they appeared to be bigger than he had originally thought. And here he was angry as fuck, yet all he wanted to do was tear her bra off and feel those heavy breasts in his palms.

". _...What the fuck! Vegeta pick up the damn phone!...Don't fuckin tell me I need to send the guards upstairs…._ "

Bulma nodded to the phone. "Pick it up, tell him everything is fine."

Vegeta tried to hide it, but a small smirk made his lower lips twitch as he reached out for the phone beside them on the bed.

"I'm going to call you back later…. You are disturbing us. " He said shortly and clicked the call away. "Now then, sweetness?"

"Vegeta Ouji, you're a wretched son of a bitch." Bulma barred her teeth down at him, apparently still upset with his little game.

His hand trailed up her back. "All that I am yes… but will you kill me for it though?"

Bulma moved the gun between his eyes. "I am very tempted so don't make any sudden moves and take your damn hands off of me."

"If you don't shoot me now, I will take the gun from you." Vegeta warned her as he began to sit up.

Bulma hesitated and as Vegeta grasped her hand, he pushed the gun upwards and it suddenly went off into the ceiling. With one hand still on the gun, he reached around her waist and rolled her over, pressing her down with his weight. Bulma struggled and cursed beneath him, angry tears finally rushing down her cheeks.

"Hush now, Sweetness." Vegeta placed the barrel against her temple. "Don't cry, you have to understand you stood no real chance of winning this game. I just wanted to see what your true intentions of coming with me were, but it appears you are simply too weak hearted to kill someone after all."

The metal slid down the side of her flushed face, caressing her delicate skin. "Do you honestly think I would leave my weapons in the open like that if I thought you were capable of killing me? I'm honestly kind of disappointed you didn't go for the knife, but then again, you made up for it by using the dress, that was completely unexpected." Vegeta smirked, moving the the gun between her breasts and over her flat stomach, making her whimpered as he pressed the cool metal to her heated core.

Vegeta leaned in so he could whisper against her ear. "Tell me… who are you really mad with? At me for making you feel this way, or yourself because you were actually enjoying it?"

Heavy footsteps and muffled voices was heard coming up the stairs as Vegeta's lips hovered over hers, their breaths mixing. "Dream nasty dreams about me tonight, Sweetness."

..

.

~0~

.

..

The sleepy woman blinked, her hand reaching up to stroke her blue mane away from her face as she peered around the room bathed in daylight. There was yet another knock at the door and sitting up, Bulma collected the sheets around her naked form, realizing it was probably what had awakened her.

"Umm, yes?" Unsure, she called out to whoever was standing on the other side of the door.

The key was turned in the lock and a middle aged woman casually entered, carrying a shopping bag and a neatly folded towel over her arm. Her face held the most emotionless expression Bulma had ever seen on a person, she was probably paid not to care about anything that happened in the house.

"Your presence is requested downstairs, I am to show you to the bathroom if you wish to take a shower beforehand."

.

.

Bulma pulled at the sleeves of the midnight blue cardigan, enjoying the feel of the soft material against her skin, still baffled how they had known her size, even the underwear hugged her hips perfectly. She had tried not to admire herself in the bathroom mirror, never having worn clothes from such an expensive brand before, but honestly, she was mostly just relieved to be back in a pair of jeans again.

The place looked different in the light, and Bulma didn't realize that she was admiring the decorations instead of counting her steps. And the house wasn't the only thing which looked different in the morning light. The Ouji heir sat by the kitchen table dressed in only a white t-shirt which revealed his tattoos and dark slacks which hung loose over his hips, the raven hair was damp and it appeared as if he was fresh out from the shower as well. For the first time he looked like the syndicate lord he most likely were, and so utterly handsome.

Vegeta's hand reached out and without glancing up from his phone he pushed the plate of toast over to her. "Eat."

Bulma reached up to cross her arms. "No thank you, I want to go home… if I may."

The obsidian gaze lifted and Vegeta watched her with annoyance. "I said eat. You drank too much yesterday, you need to allow your body to recover."

The annoyingly familiar melody resounded from his phone and he picked it up, slightly turning away from her as she joined him by the table. Bulma was just putting butter on her toast as Vegeta placed his hand on the briefcase she had been eyeing, sliding it towards her.

Bulma's brows furrowed, but out of curiosity she couldn't resist opening it, her stomach immediately dropped as she was suddenly reminded of the events of last night. The briefcase unsurprisingly contained the million she has foolishly asked for thinking he couldn't, or rather wouldn't pay that much for a night with her.

She had never seen this much money before, but with just a glance, Bulma quickly realised there was much more money inside than what she had asked for.

Vegeta sensed her curiosity, holding up his hand to refrain her from speaking. Bulma had to patiently wait while he finished his conversation, but at the moment, patience was not her strongest trait and with a frown she crossed her arms.

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's lips as he watched her, no woman had dared showing such an expression to him in a long time. He wondered… after last night, would she accept his offer?

With her name, it hadn't taken him long to find her, where she lived or how much money she brought in each month, which wasn't much. The cerulean haired woman had been desperate enough to accept an offer from someone like him and now that he knew she was neither the Icejin's toy or working for any of his enemies, there was nothing stopping him from keeping her.

As Vegeta set his phone down next to him, Bulma didn't wait to unleash her inquisitive tongue on him.

"There's way more money in here than one million." She addressed him sharply and he honestly didn't blame her.

Vegeta didn't haste, instead he poured her a cup of coffee. "I know, seven million more in fact. I want you to be mine for another seven days."

Her mouth fell open and a haughty laugh escaped it. "And you think after yesterday I'd let you get anywhere near me again, you sadistic bastard."

"Now now, lets not turn this into a game of shaming each other for what we like to do in the bedroom." He steadily held her gaze and forced down the triumphant smile as her cheeks reddened, her eyes diverting. "Because I suspect a certain little miss enjoys it rough in there, but isn't woman enough to admit it."

Bulma snorted, wrapping her fingers around the warm cup. "Don't pretend like you know anything about me, Ouji."

"That would be foolish of me." Vegeta agreed. "But in all honestly, Sweetness, it's not your body I want this time. I'm paying you to work for me, to be seen with me during this week."

Once again, the woman's brows furrowed. "What exactly are you saying?"

"Sometimes, business is simpler with a woman by your side." Vegeta carefully explained as he helped himself to another piece of toast. "A woman has certain abilities which can divert a man's attention from things that otherwise would be in his plain sight."

Bulma snorted. "Plenty of powerful men has beautiful women by their sides and I don't think it makes them more or less attractive business partners, especially if they try to sneak with things under honest people's noses."

"I'm not talking about eye candy wrapped around your arm, these are men with other set of values than the people I usually work with, I need to come off as more… respectable."

"Meaning?" Bulma crossed her arms, a suspicious look now on her pretty face.

"It means I want to hire you to act as my woman for the week, more specifically my wife, while I wrap up certain business." Vegeta confessed and licked the sweet marmalade off of his thumb.

"Your wife? Why only a week, what will you tell them happened to me after that?" Bulma began to blabber, a confused wrinkle between her brows, seeming to concentrate on the entirely wrong thing.

Vegeta rouse from his seat and rounded the table. "Then my business with them will be over..."

"All I'm asking for is for you to stand by my side when the occasion requires it." Reaching out, he grasped her chin between his fingers, demanding her attention. "Use these pretty blue eyes to show people how infatuated we are, how much you support me. It's an easy job for the money you'll get."

She stubbornly leaned away from his touch. "Why do I find it so hard to believe sex will not be included in this deal?"

He grasped the armrests of her chair and leaned in closer. "Well it can be a part if you want to, such feelings are after all common between a husband and wife and we have already explored our compatibilities."

"You're gonna pay me for a week and not touch me? Now that's just neat and as if anyone would think you actually got married to someone like me." Bulma huffed and allowed his eyes to travel the length of her body. "I know what kind of women men like you spend time with. I'm cute, but I do not look like a model."

"It will be your job to make them believe it." Vegeta moved behind her, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine and he felt her tense beneath his touch. "And I'll be responsible for making you a true wife of a yakuza. Anything you want, clothes, jewelries or make up, it will be yours."

"And you won't attempt to fuck me again?" Bulma questioned, sapphire eyes peering skeptically up at him.

A soft smirk played over Vegeta's lips. "I won't attempt to fuck you, _Bulma_ … I won't do it until you are begging me for it."

Bulma finally relaxed and smiled as she rouse from her seat. "You're really sure of yourself aren't you? Well okay, I'll do it. It will, however, be your loss in the end."

"Not if you do your job, it won't." Vegeta disclosed as he pushed the chair away, moving to follow her. "It's a billion dollar deal, you'll save me more money than I'll be paying you. All I am asking for is respect when we're out in public, knowing your temper I don't want to constantly expect getting a drink thrown in my face."

Her brow rouse. "As long as I can expect the same from you, can you honestly do a week without crude comments or your hands between my legs?"

"You are like no other woman I've ever met." Vegeta moved closer and without touching her he backed her up against the counter, hands placed on either side of her.

"Oh?" She wondered and swallowed hard when he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers.

"Yes, but it wasn't really meant as a compliment though." He whispered against her, his fingers moved to trace the soft skin of her wrist. "You're probably more trouble than you are worth."

His thigh slid between her legs without resistance, and just brushing his lips against hers had Bulma melting beneath him, her head tilted back and with a moan she closed her eyes, awaiting his kiss.

"My driver will take you home, but I expect you back here tomorrow night, we have a dinner to attend."

Her eyes opened, and she blinked up at him in confusion as he moved away. Vegeta pushed a hand through his damp hair, smirking down at her as he reached out to take a bite out of his toast.

Bulma suddenly realised what he had done. "You annoyingly moronic …. fuckface." She hissed before she whirled around and stomped out from the kitchen.

Vegeta watched the generous curve of her ass as she disappeared down the hallway. He would have her before this week was over, he had no doubts.

"You know Boss, for a second there, even I believed you."

Vegeta sipped on his coffee. "Didn't I say I wanted you nowhere around this house today?"

"I was hungry." Raditz shrugged and continued to eat his snack where he stood leaning against the doorframe. "So the chick is out of money and willing to do shady stuff to get them, it can hardly be your job to keep her out of trouble."

"And I can hardly see how this is any of your business." Vegeta grumbled in annoyance.

The tall clansman dropped down in the woman's seat and helped himself to her unfinished toast. "Whatever, just as long as you don't make me babysit her or anything."

A revengeful smirk played across Vegeta's lips. "Now old friend, why would I ever give you such a demeaning task…"

.

..

...

* * *

Xoxo

~Nala1588 & TMP~


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, we know you've been eager to continue and we wanna thank you all for your massive support!

And as always, enjoy :D

* * *

...

..

.

The sun had yet to rise over the skyline of Central City as the soft tones of a phone caused them to shift in their sleep. It was still in the small hours of morning, an unholy time to wake up, especially since they had succumbed to sleep merely an hour ago.

His eyelids were heavy, but despite being reluctant to wake up, the raven haired male stroke a hand over his face and reached over to the bedside table, glancing at the display. Sitting up, he brushed away the petite arm flung over his chest, causing the woman next to him to groan and roll over on her side as he pushed the covers aside.

"Speak." Vegeta grumbled as he approached the panorama windows, the image of his naked body reflecting in the thick glass.

" _Ouji Sama, we have secured the shipping as you asked._ " The soft, male voice replied dutifully on the other end. " _We managed to get one of the Icejin rats speaking, it's apparently not just a coincidence that they've been going after the merch... it seems they have gotten their hands on the same reports you have._ "

"As always, I can trust you to do your job, Broly." Vegeta rubbed his tired eyes, glad at the news of the shipping, but hearing that Frieza had received the same news they had, worried him. "Then it seems this year is going to turn out quite interesting for us. Did they know anything about it that we don't?"

" _They have someone within the government supplying them with information, he didn't know which part of it though._ " Broly grunted, sounding as if he was displeased with himself.

Vegeta nodded to himself where he stood in the dimly lit room, the small flicker of darkness reflecting in his obsidian eyes. "Visibly dispose of the body, if the damn lizard wants a war he'll get one."

No matter how many times he stared out over the city from above, it felt as if he would never become used to the sight before him. The city below was far from the streets of East City, even he himself was not the same man as when he stepped foot on the cemented streets of the capital for the first time.

The woman behind him moaned as she began to wake from her slumber, the sheets rustled as she moved. Vegeta glanced at the bright red digits next to the bed, it was far too early, she would still be asleep at this time, his little pet.

He had more than once complimented himself on his stroke of genius. The cerulean haired girls act had not once drawn unnecessary attention or suspicion to them, in fact, the elderly gentlemen had responded so very well to her mellow appearance and meek personality, she was the cloak which disguised the wolf among the sheeps. Hiring Bulma had turned out to be one of his best investments, she portrayed an excellent wife and the old fools had taken the bait, swallowed it hook, line and sinker, infiltrating their businesses was only a matter of time.

She had played her role well, too well in fact. More than once had he been inclined to take her somewhere a little more private, to have her perform her wifely duties, all of them. The time had brought her to his bed, she had had been like a little minx, but the side of Bulma he had seen over the last few days was far more calculating and she was surprisingly sharp minded, despite his clever little tricks, she never gave in, even though he could see she desperately wanted to.

Vegeta couldn't help but wonder, if he hadn't made this deal with her, would he have had Bulma already? He scoffed, how ridiculous, he would have just taken her, she obviously didn't mind.

With a snort, he pressed speed dial on his phone, impatiently tapping the tips of his fingers against the window as more than five signals annoyingly pierced through the silence.

" _Mhmm…. Ray's all around the clock love service, if you're in need of cock..._ " The drowsy voice finally answered on the other end. " _...please leave your name and address and I'll be right with you._ "

Vegeta frowned as he returned to the lavishing bed of his penthouse. "Idiot! Have you completely lost the ability to be serious even once? If I call you four in the morning you better be prepared to fucking answer me properly, understood?!" He hissed quietly at his underling, so not to disturb his bedmate.

" _Ahh, Boss…_ " Raditz mumbled in his sleep on the other end, the soft snores giving him away. " _Hmm, what u need? Not cock I hope._ "

The Ouji heir grumbled and reached for his rolex watch on the nightstand. "The girl… you never reported back to me last night."

" _Oh.. Bulma?"_ He answered a bit distantly. _"We took her back to the house like you asked. Although... hrm, she found your liquor cabinet… and kind of fell asleep on the couch..._ "

"And let me guess, instead of stopping her, you joined her?" Displeased, Vegeta gnashed his teeth at the image of them sharing the couch for the night.

Raditz cleared his throat, his voice sounding more sober. " _Yeah, that girl is like a bloodhound when it comes to booze, and what kind of man would I be if I let a lady drink all by herself, couldn't just as well leave her all alone to roam around the house, now could I?_ "

"How kind of you." Vegeta grumbled and glanced over his shoulder as a pair of slender arms looped around his waist, warm lips kissing their way up the back of his neck.. "Just don't get too friendly over there…"

A snort was heard at the other end. " _Trust me, if you saw her now, you wouldn't be as worried. And besides, all she talked about last night was you._ "

"She did…. what did she say?" Vegeta wondered curiously and tilted his head to the side as the call girl began nibbling at his earlobe.

Raditz paused for a moment at the other end. " _Well, if I clean it up a bit and remove some of the poorly chosen words, I think she said she missed you terribly._ " He finally answered with a short laugh.

"Bastard, quit joking around! Besides, I need you to take her downtown today, I will arrange for Natalya to see her." A grunt escaped Vegeta as the woman reached down between his thighs to stroke his length. "Make sure she is done at seven, we have a dinner to attend."

Not caring for goodbyes, Vegeta ended the call and threw the phone down beside him on the bed, sighing as he felt the warm hands moving over the sensitive flesh. His hand pushed through the dark locks and he glanced down at his watch before he bent down for his pants.

"Mmm… let's do it again, yes?" The woman mumbled against him, her skilled fingers eagerly stroking him. "You still have some time left."

Vegeta reached into the pocket of the black pants and removed some money, throwing it over his shoulder. "Get out, we're done."

Without a word of complaint, the woman picked up her money from the bed. "Generous as ever, mr Ouji." She snorted as she slipped into her dress.

The heir didn't react as the door closed behind him, instead he pulled the dress pants over his narrow hips and buttoned them. He had some matters to deal with before the evening. If war was coming, he needed to be prepared.

..

.

~0~

.

..

Looking over her shoulder, Bulma swiftly removed one of the pins, keeping her short cerulean hair back, pushing it into the lock of the door. She had to blink a few times, trying hard to concentrate on the small clicks, which was hard when her pulse resounded through her head like a drum.

You could say whatever you wanted about Vegeta Ouji, but damn did that man have a taste for fine liquor. If only he didn't make her drink it by herself. He could be so fiery and passionate in public, the way he touched her, put his lips so close to her ear as he whispered sweet reassurances. However, just like every other night since she had accepted his offer of pretending to be his wife, Vegeta had just dropped her off at his desolated house, dumped her with his bodyguard, expecting her to just stay put.

It wasn't like she wanted to spend time with that lustful criminal or anything, but she had a job to do here, and if she couldn't get any information directly from the source, then she had to search through his nest instead.

Her only problem had just been to get rid of Raditz. He didn't seem like the brightest of guys working for the Ouji's, but no matter where she went, he was always there. He was like a damn guard dog, told by it's master to watch over every single step she took in this house, keep track of every word she spoke. But this time she had managed to trick him...

Setting her phone aside, Bulma swiftly flipped through a bunch of neatly stacked papers, careful not to move things around on his tidily kept desk. She had already gone through the book shelves and the file cabinets, she didn't even know what the heck she was looking for, but she knew that none of this was anywhere close to the dirt her boss wanted her to find on Vegeta Ouji. The closest she had gotten to something, were a couple of invoices, inventory and capital asset lists, which she guessed would come back clean as newly fallen snow when they processed them. This guy was too careful to leave any important and sensitive documents laying about, like any modern criminal, he probably had it all on a computer.

Bulma jumped and nearly yelped as the phone next to her began to buzz, in her panic to silence it, she accidentally knocked over the pile of papers, sending them falling to the floor. "Shit! Are you freaking kidding me."

Kneeling, the cerulean haired woman began collecting the papers, glancing down at the screen of the still buzzing phone with a soft curse. Goku. She had already ignored tons of his calls over the last two days and knowing her partner, he'd track her down if she didn't pick up anytime soon, he was just too impatient sometimes.

"What is it?" Bulma hissed quietly, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear while she glanced down at the mess of papers to see if there was a way to determine their orders.

" _Bulma, how nice to hear your lovely voice too, working hard on your case are you?_ "

She made an annoyed sound and heaved herself up with the help of the desk, placing the collected papers back in the pile, hoping to God the Ouji heir didn't keep track of the exact order. "First of all, skip the attitude and secondly, you aren't even supposed to know I'm on an undercover job. It was a slip up from my side and you were supposed to pretend you never heard that."

" _Like you were supposed to give me a call?_ " Goku muttered, the small and familiar creaking could be heard as he leaned back in his office chair. " _I believe that was the price for my silence._ "

Bulma rolled her eyes and opened the top drawer of the desk. "I realize this is the first assignment we have apart, but you're a big boy now, you'll do fine without me. Instead, tell me how's our case going, any leads on those marks?"

Goku huffed. " _Don't go changing the subject like that….but yes, I did find something interesting._ "

"Really, was it like I thought?" Opening the next drawer, Bulma paused for a moment, slowly reaching in to slide her fingers over the cool metal of the beretta.

Picking up the small concealable handgun, she could feel the heat spread over her cheeks. Apparently, she had been too drunk or horny, if not a combination of both, to even notice when Vegeta had taken the gun from between her thighs. This man was dangerous in more than one way...

" _Maybe I will tell you if you drop by the office before the weekend-_ "

Bulma's brows furrowed, reaching back into the drawer, she brushed some things aside and grasped the circular hoop of the keychain, lifting it up. The item itself wasn't a cause for any suspicions, the simple keychain with the white and gray bird in plastic, looked like something from a children's' toy machine. Bulma twirled the item in her hand, her sapphire eyes curiously inspecting it. There wasn't any remarkable about it, but for someone as rich as Vegeta to keep such a cheap item around was enough for the investigator in her to be awakened.

"Hang on a second, let me just…." Despite her partner continuing to talk, Bulma let her phone slid down in her hand and opened the camera and snapped a photo. "Hey, does a keychain with a bird... a heron maybe, tell you anything?"

On the other end, Goku finally paused, staying silent as if giving it a moment's thought. " _No, I don't think it does. Bulma, what are you really workin on?_ "

With a glance at the time, she realized Raditz would probably become suspicious of her absence any minute now. "I need to run now, I'll call you later."

Bulma grimaced slightly as she quietly closed the door to the office behind her and pushed the pin back into the lock. If Vegeta Ouji was hiding something, it sure wasn't here, which was consistent with the level of homeliness this place held. She was now positive he had another nest where he stashed all his secrets.

As she turned, he stood there, strong arms crossed over his chest, head slightly tilted to the side as he watched her with curiosity. "Ms Nagahisa, did your, hrm…. lady cramps go away?"

"Oh…. oh, no actually my uterus is killing me." Bulma whined, forcing herself not to let the grin break free as she got exactly the reaction she wanted out of Vegeta's bodyguard. "I was trying to find some painkillers, I'm feeling so lightheaded, but this place is so big…"

With a slightly bothered look on his face, Raditz glanced around the hallway and nodded. "That's what happens when you have too much money, I guess. Anyway, can I please borrow your phone?"

Bulma looked questioningly up at him. "My phone?"

Raditz gestured at the device in her hand.

"Oh… don't you have your own to use?" She wondered and shifted her stance.

"Just a safety measure. Mr Ouji values his private life." Raditz gave a light shrug and held his hand out to her.

The woman swallowed hard as she handed him her smartphone, a nervous sweat breaking out at the back of her neck. "I see that you guys have much faith in me."

The phone looked ridiculously small in the Yakuza clansman's large hands as he browsed through it. The almond shaped eyes peered down at the screen, looking for anything that could possibly compromise his boss' integrity. Suddenly, Raditz brows rouse and Bulma felt her heart skip several beats as she unconsciously held her breath, if she had forgotten to switch her phone back to safe mode, she was going to kill herself, if they didn't do it first.

As Raditz turned the screen and held it up to her, Bulma's eyes widened in shock, a deep crimson blush spread over her cheeks. Quickly, she yanked the phone out of his grasp, immediately deleting the picture of herself in lacy underwear.

"And you're talking about valuing one's private life." Bulma hissed embarrassed, brushing past the big man.

As the loyal dog he was, Raditz followed after her. "I take this Rei, whom you sent that picture to, is in fact a woman, yes?"

"So what if it's not?" Bulma huffed and crossed her arms.

A small, secretive smile, fell over his lips. "Did Vegeta tell you he's very fond of knives, he's got an entire collection of them."

Bulma rolled her eyes at his casual tone of voice, despite his words being those of threats. "Rei's a woman, yes. I just wanted someones else's opinion on how they looked, ok."

"Good, that's all I wanted to know." Raditz brightened and clasped his hands behind his neck in his usual, carefree manner. "Besides, if you need man's opinion, Vegeta asked me to take you shopping today."

Her brow skeptically rouse. "Shopping?"

"Yes, Vegeta is bringing you to a dinner tonight, in that big bright building in middle of town, you know?" He explained, a curious look in his eyes as he took notice of her mild reluctance to the word shopping. "You know, most women would die to go shopping with Vegeta's credit card."

"I'm not most women." Bulma muttered and grasped the railing to the stairs taking them down to the second floor. "And why is it you get to call him Vegeta, while everyone else always says Ouji sama?"

Raditz winked at her. "Cause I'm special."

Bulma didn't doubt that, he seemed to do everything for Vegeta no matter what, even if it was something like accompanying her downtown. "Do you honestly want to take me shopping, wouldn't you rather do… I don't know… Yakuza stuff?"

"Yakuza stuff?" Raditz wondered with something that resembled feigned innocence.

Bulma waved her hand in the air. "You know, bitches, maiming and stealing, or whatever it is you guys do when you don't watch over me."

"Let me tell you." Raditz began and suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer in a brotherly fashion, that reminded her of Goku. "You're right about one thing, there is in fact a lot of bitches, but stealing and killing… not so much as you'd think. We usually just go to these boring meetings or hang out at karaoke bars. You know what, I'll ask Vegeta to take us one of these days."

On the last step, Raditz suddenly paused and grasped a lock of her hair in his hand. "Hey, you know what I just realized, you'd look really pretty with long hair."

Bulma frowned. "Dude, how about I decide what to do with my hair and you decide what to do with yours. Besides, the dresses are more than enough for me, let's not make it even more girly than it is." She grumbled and ducked out of his embrace.

A man approached them and with a small bow he presented them with a large plastic bag, seeming to come from a pharmaceutical store. His serious face held an embarrassed expression, his cheeks and even his ears were tinted red.

Raditz accepted it and then quickly held it out to her. "Oh, here's your female stuff. I'll take you downtown at noon, so go lay down and rest. I'll make sure to get you some painkillers as well."

"And chocolate." Bulma called after him as she glanced down at the bag which contained month's worth of tampons. "Lots of it."

..

.

~0~

.

..

Impatiently, Vegeta shifted from one foot to the other as he fastened the ruby red cufflinks to his sleeves. His dark, three piece suit was tailored after his measures, the athletic cut following the shape of his lean muscles and matched perfectly with the grey shirt and silky black tie. The platinum rolex on his wrist reminded him how late they were gonna be if they didn't leave right away, and the obsidian eyes glanced up the stairs as if willing the woman to come downstairs.

At the slight buzz, the Ouji heir reached into the deep pocket of his dress pants and retrieved his phone. Instead of the usual indifference to any news his phone could give him, a small spark of curiosity could be found in Vegeta's eyes as he saw that the latest received message was from Nappa.

 _/There is no vital record documenting the birth of Ms Nagahisa./_

"She is late… again." Vegeta stated with furrowed brows, not glancing up from his phone as Raditz joined him in the hall, also dressed in a black suit. "I thought I asked you to have her ready at seven sharp."

"You know… women." The tall man shrugged and stroke his long hair from his face, securing it with a hair tie.

"Hn, I've met men who are far more feminine than her. She neither looks, dresses or behaves like a woman." Vegeta grumbled, annoyed by the fact that despite all her flaws, he still wanted her. "Someone like ms Nagahisa is a challenge to any man."

Raditz paused, allowing his hands to fall from the black tie he had tightened. "Why are you even bothering yourself with her, aren't there plenty of women who would be far more suited as your companion than Bulma?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his underling. " _Ms Nagahisa_ may have her flaws, but she is also the means to an end. No history, no close relationship to anyone in particular and her plain looks also makes me appear less suspicious and approachable. Besides, hiring her is less tiresome than bringing some woman who's gonna expect too much of me or an escort who's probably been fucked by at least half the men at the dinner."

"Yes, of course.. hrm, her plain looks." Glancing down at the floor, Raditz cleared his throat with a soft grin.

Vegeta raised a brow in question as he glanced up from his phone. "What's up with you today?"

"Besides the fact that you made me spend an entire day picking out dresses and going to the salon? Well I guess you'll see." Raditz muttered annoyed and leaned back against the wall with crossed arms. "At least I got to see her only in her underwear."

The obsidian eyes narrowed, the muscles in his jaw tightened and for Raditz sake, Vegeta hoped he hadn't heard that right, but he was distracted from his murderous thoughts as a door closed upstairs and the clicking of heels against the floor announced that Bulma had come out from her room.

"Okay okay, you can stop texting me. Geez, I'm done, alright." They heard her call with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

Vegeta returned his gaze to his phone after another quick glance at the time. "Fine hurry, we're running late, I'm taking this out of your pay."

"Okay, well promise not to laugh." Bulma warned them as she appeared at the top of the stairs, and Vegeta could hear her take a deep breath as if to calm herself.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Why would I.. I… holy fuck-" He ended the sentence in a low whisper.

The Ouji heir didn't even notice how his lips slightly parted as he raised his head and allowed his dark gaze to wander over his hired wife. Vegeta felt his previous words about the cerulean haired minx return and slap him straight across the face, causing a lingering and annoying sting. There was no doubt that it was a woman standing before him, but not the same one he had left last night. Her shapely curves had been enhanced with a pure white dress of expensive satin, where the sides had been left out to show the smooth skin of her midriff, which Vegeta's fingers instantly longed to touch. His eyes lingered a moment too long on the strategically placed slit, which gave him a good view of her long legs, before they darted off to the man next to him.

To his annoyance, Raditz was glancing directly back at him, flashing him a wide and knowing smile. Vegeta closed his mouth, offering the man a narrow of his eyes, warning him he was out on extremely thin ice.

Despite wearing heels, Bulma gracefully descended the stairs and paused before him. "Well, what do you think?" She asked sweetly, twirling before him, a glow in her sapphire eyes he had never seen before.

Vegeta was stunned into silence, he knew that he could have opened any fashion magazine and found her on any of the pages, Natalya and her girls could work wonders on a woman, but it required some sort of natural beauty. Her makeup was professionally done, and unlike most of his dates, it added, rather than took years from her face, making her appear more mature. But what altered her appearance the most was the now long, curly waves falling passed her left shoulder, resting gently over the swell of her breast, the long hair both framed her face beautifully and brought a femininity to her youthful features.

He swallowed hard, moving from one foot to the other. "You look… different."

"Hmmm?" Bulma wondered and glanced away from one of the many large mirrors hanging in the hall.

Vegeta's tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. "Did you do something… to your hair?"

Bulma paused, her brow rouse and he could see that wasn't quite what she had wanted to hear from him "It doesn't look bad, now does it?" She wondered, her fingers playing with one of the cerulean locks, her penetrating gaze never leaving him.

"Hrm, I suppose it it's not that horrible looking… Anyway, I have something for you." Vegeta cleared his throat and retrieved a dark velvet box from his pocket.

Her head curiously tilted to the side. "Oh?" Bulma replied and held out her clutch, allowing Raditz to take it.

Vegeta gently opened the lid, displaying to her the elegant diamond necklace. "I neglected to give it to you before, but they will go perfectly with your dress tonight I believe. Turn around."

Her sapphire eyes peered back at him with question. "Are they real diamonds?" She asked as she lifted her hair to free her neck, feeling the coolness of the jewelry against her bare skin.

"Of course, you believe I would give a woman of mine anything that wasn't authentic, it's not my style." Vegeta purred seductively, enjoying the prospect of feeling her perfect curves press against him as she would customarily show her appreciation of the gift he had just given her. "You can thank me lat-"

"Dude, are you kidding me, these are freaking huge chunks of rocks, they must have cost you a fortune. I simply can't wear these, I would need ten Raditzes to be safe walking around with these, what were you thinking?" Bulma said in annoyance, attempting to reach back and unclasp the heavy necklace.

Non too gently, Vegeta grabbed her shoulders, his fingers playing over her skin as he pulled her back against him, his lips close to her ear as he spoke. "To imagine you were doing just fine until you opened your damn mouth, woman."

Bulma pursed her lips and glanced back at him. "I could say the same thing about you too, Ouji."

"Just wear them alright, see them as part of your uniform. And be sure to let me do the talking tonight, alright Sweetness?" Vegeta spoke through gritted teeth as he felt the burning heat in his loins die out with the ice she had just applied. "Try to look pretty and make sure everyone knows how madly in love we are."

Bulma rolled her eyes and shrugged out of his grasp. "I'm not so sure they could handle how much I love you right now."

"Maybe it will become easier to convince them if you think of the seven million dollars?" Vegeta suggested darkly and politely offered her his arm.

With a strained smile, Bulma looped her arm around his and allowed herself to be escorted out to one of the awaiting cars, and once again, she tried to avoid allowing her emotions to take over as the Ouji heir as usual turned to his phone the moment the doors closed behind them.

"Let's get this party started. " Bulma mumbled quietly and adjusted the small microphone hidden within the silver bracelet she wore.

..

.

~0~

.

..

Vegeta Ouji was good, scarily good even. Bemused, Bulma stared at the small, crimson cherry floating around inside her cocktail. It had taken him a mere four days to get from casual lunches with directors and lower level bosses do dining with chief executives and shareholders. It seemed as if they had underestimated the man completely.

As she had been escorted inside the grand ballroom on the 74th floor, to the tunes of a string quartette, Bulma had quickly realized why Vegeta had ordered Raditz to take her downtown for a makeover, someone like her would otherwise never have stood a chance to fit in among the fancy people at the fundraiser. There were men and women in here she had only ever seen in magazines or up on the big screen.

Annoyed, the cerulean haired woman grabbed the tiny stem of the cherry and pulled it out of the glass, the sweetness of the berry was mixed with the alcohol it had soaked in, as always, the expensive liquor seeming to be her only friend, especially tonight. All these people around her. All of them talking, laughing and simply enjoying their evening. But she was clearly not part of their world, at least that much Bulma understood, and many of the guests must have felt the same about her.

Men and women alike would glance at her, pause and allow their eyes to shamelessly wander up the length of her body or whispered quietly between each other as they passed without even bothering to be discreet about it. She had tried not to narrow her eyes at them, if Vegeta caught her acting like anything but a darling sweetheart, he'd probably put her over his knee again.

Her teeth gritted and Bulma shifted in her seat at the idea of his hand against her bare ass, cursing herself for wanting to reach down between her thighs. Allow let her fingers slide over the delicate fabric of her lacy thong, just to sate the annoying tingling and very potent need which had built up over the last few days, all because of him.

Drumming her newly manicured nails against the bar, Bulma discreetly reached up and adjusted the earpiece, trying to drown out the voices around her and only listen to his. With a quick sideway glance, she could see Vegeta through the open door to the lounge, his characteristically flamed hairstyle easily pinpointed in a group of white haired and bald men.

She was most impressed, it hadn't taken very long until he had been invited to discuss business more privately, smoking cigars and drinking expensive scotch with the elderly and most pompous looking gentlemen at the event. It was incredible how good with people Vegeta had turned out to be, it was completely unexpected, especially with a thought on his usual prickish behaviour.

Neither of them could tell a lie from truth as Vegeta spoke, even Bulma had almost been fooled by his charms, especially when combined with the way he had held her so close to his body, his strong arm around her waist and his warm hand resting securely and protectively against her hip. And it annoyed her beyond belief, Bulma Brief never lost focus on a job, and especially not because of a man.

"No!" She closed to hissed at the man approaching her from behind, and luckily for him, he took the hint fairly well and slipped away before he had even gotten a chance to open his mouth.

Frustrated, Bulma drank what was left of the semi-sweet cocktail and waved for the bartender to mix her a new one. She impatiently tapped her foot against the leg of the chair as she watched the young man's skillful movements as he made her another drink, how was she supposed to get further under Vegeta's skin without completely losing herself in the process...

From within her way too tiny bag, Bulma pulled out her package of cigarettes, placing one of the lethal sticks between her lips, not caring if she was allowed to smoke in here or not.

Her sapphire eyes hadn't even needed to glance up at the strategically placed mirror above the bar, which allowed her to observe what was happening behind her, to know he was approaching her. Bulma cursed herself over the fact that she had started to recognize the scent of Vegeta's cologne, the musky and exotic fragrance so different from what the men of the capital wore, so pleasant to her senses.

"You're nervous again, Sweetness." Vegeta spoke low, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine, and he almost had her purring as his fingers slid over the naked thigh, the gentle touch burning against her skin.

One of her brows rouse in question. "Oh really, why would you say that?"

"Firstly, you are smoking at a fundraiser for cancer, therein including lung cancer." Vegeta reminded her with a raised brow, his fingers reaching over to bar, pulling the napkin holding her cocktail aside. "And no matter how attentive I am, even I lost count on how many of these you've had."

"You were watching me?" She wondered, swallowing hard and trying to keep her breath steady as Vegeta's hand found it's way back to her. But as he allowed it to slide further up, she had to force herself not to rub her thighs together.

"Perhaps..." Vegeta's obsidian eyes rouse from her full lips, the burningly intense gaze finding hers, causing her stomach to drop. "There is nothing to worry about, you look stunning tonight."

"Tell me something I don't know." Bulma shifted in her seat and tilted her head back, allowing the white smoke to slowly escape the confinement of her mouth, trying to calm the emotions threatening to take over.

Vegeta huffed and took the cigarette from her hand, putting it to his own lips. "Are you at least being the lovely wife I hired you to be?"

"Of course." Bulma forced an innocent smile to appear on her ruby red lips, wincing as she could almost feel the slight sting of his palm at her rear.

The obsidian eyes glittered ominously and as Vegeta exhaled, he reached out and grasped her petite hand in his considerably larger one. "You are lying, Sweetness…"

Bending down, he placed his soft lips upon it's back and as his eyes peered up at her, the playful grin on his lips gave his features a handsome ruggedness. "But don't worry about it, only harm it's done, is that people now know I like my women feisty."

Involuntarily, Bulma grimaced. She hated the feeling of being disappointed as he offered no retaliation, especially of that in form of his hand on her ass. The Ouji heir wasn't going to let her get away with getting what her body, and now even mind, ached for, without having her ask him for it, maybe even beg. And Vegeta knew perfectly well what he was doing to her, he looked so utterly pleased with himself. But he was never going to hear words like that come over her lips, because no matter how much the primal part of her desired him, the logical part of her brain still functioned to the point that it could remind her of what an utterly foolish idea it would be for a cop to begin a love affair with a Yakuza.

Besides, in a weird way, Bulma had caught herself enjoying this little teasing game they were playing. She could give as good as she got.

"You think you are so clever, don't you Ouji..." It wasn't even a question and Bulma reached out and boldly grasped a hold of Vegeta's dark tie, pulling him closer to her as her other hand traveled down the front his ungodly hard chest.

"Very clever." He admitted, a devilish smirk playing upon his tantalizing lips as he leaned forward and brushed them against her jaw in a seemingly intimate fashion, but soon he found his way to her ear. "However, there is one last thing I cannot deal with on my own, the corporate's wife wanted to get to know you… she apparently enjoyed your view on the situation of orphaned children."

Bulma pulled back slightly and her brow rouse in question, she had spoken a mere moment to the elderly woman and she could feel her investigator senses began to tingle. "So, they would like to get to know your wife a bit better…they've got any reason to think my husband is hiding a couple of skeletons in his closets, hmm?"

"If a man has anything to hide, his wife will certainly be a good way of finding it out." The obsidian eyes were ablaze, and the hands at her lower back suddenly pulled her closer to him, a more serious looking expression present on his handsome features. "There's a lot at stake here, do you have what it takes to get me this deal? I don't take kindly to failures."

Her hold on his tie tightened. "I have no problems playing my part, I'll be the most lovely wife they have ever met... but what about you, Mr Ouji, can you play your part? Are you able to play the husband your wife want so badly that she can hardly resist taking her gaze off of him?"

Two of Vegeta's fingers slid under her chin, raising it slightly. "Bulma…"

The heat in his voice was overwhelming and she released a weak sound of pleading. Vegeta supported one of his hands against the bar counter and he slowly leaned into her. Bulma's heart began to speed up and instinctively, she closed her eyes, expecting his lips to meet hers, but they didn't.

"You know the words, say them, and I will not hesitate to take you home and fuck you raw…" Vegeta mumbled heatedly against her lips, voice full of naked desire.

The sapphire eyes sprang wide open, and with pent up lust, Bulma roughly pulled at his tie and covered his mouth with hers in a fierce kiss. Vegeta grunted, as if having been startled, but his response was immediate, and with his strong hand he cupped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

His hold on her was rough and deliberate, a moan escaped her and it was all Vegeta needed to delve his tongue past her lips, hungrily devouring her, kissing her hard with a desire which matched her own.

The way he held her firmly in his grasp made Vegeta in complete control over the kiss, and the warm mouth caressing her own with an aggressive desire was far more intense than Bulma had imagined even in the wildest of her dark fantasies. He ravaged her with a possessiveness that made her light headed and euphoric, and Bulma's fingers dug into the fine material of his expensive shirt, leaning further into his embrace, desperate to explore every inch of his warm mouth.

With her arms around his neck, Bulma twined her fingers in his dark, raven locks, earning a guttural groan from him as her grip grew painfully hard. Although, the cerulean haired woman quickly melted in his grasp as one of Vegeta's hands finally left the smooth curve of her hips to slip between her already spread thighs, his thumb brushing against her clit, the rough and sensual touch sending tremors through her entire body.

As if burned, Vegeta suddenly withdrew, separating himself from her with a frustrated groan, his breath falling heavily against her tingling lips.

A protesting sound escaped her throat as he left her throbbing with unsatiated need. "Mmm, Vegeta…" Bulma purred, nibbling on his lower lip, peering up at him through lidded eyes, not done feeling either his lips or hands against hers.

"That one was for free.." Vegeta grumbled against her, his tongue grazing the curve of her bottom lip. "However, I'm still your employer, you shouldn't call me by my first name."

Her chest was heaving, the white satin dress suddenly feeling like it was a number too small for the breasts, which were aching for his touch. Vegeta's obsidian eyes was staring darkly at her, just like he had done as she came down the stairs and Bulma swallowed hard, her cheeks flushed with heat.

The hum of the people and the music still playing around them suddenly seemed to invade her senses again,bringing a sense of sobriety back into her overheated brain, and both of them pulled back, keeping a respectable distance to each other. Neither of them had meant for their little game to come to that, but the hunger they felt for each other was dangerously close to the edge of insanity.

"Tell them it will be my pleasure to join you for a discussion, Mr Ouji." Bulma cleared her throat and lifted her hands, pulling his tie back into place, trying to regain some of the control she was quickly losing. "Just let me get some fresh air first."

..

.

..

Despite the cold autumn air, some of the guests had sought themselves out on the balcony, seeking the privacy of the darkness the night could offer them. As she moved between the tables, her fingers instinctively reached up and touched her lips, they were still warm...sensitive to the touch.

She sauntered up to the balcony railing, her hands grasping the cold stone firmly as she glanced out over the city she lived to serve and protect. The breath she had been holding, escaped Bulma's lips, and her expression hardened along with it.

The breeze which gently played with her locks also cooled her flushed face, but it didn't help with the thoughts and emotions going haywire inside of her. It wasn't like she hadn't realized something like this would happen sooner or later, she wasn't exactly blind to the attraction between them, but she just thought her resistance to his devilish charms would be stronger than this.

Bulma had had lovers before, of course she had, but she couldn't remember if anyone had really touched her like Vegeta did. And not just physically, there was something about this man's mere presence which drove her insane, he made her feel things without even needing to touch her, and she was really having a hard time keeping it in her pants when he was around.

"Miss, may I serve you another drink?"

Bulma whirled around and glanced up at the tall waiter by her side, he stood slightly bent, holding the tray down to her level and she raised her brow at the way he secretly allowed his gaze to appreaciateíngly wander the length of her body as she reached out and accepted a glass of champagne. The man straightened and with a curt nod, he moved on to serve the other guests on the balcony.

Professionally, Bulma peeled away the small note from beneath the bottom of the glass, concealing it in her purse as she reached inside for her lipstick. "Unless you want me to throw you over the railing next time, don't stare at my breasts like that."

" _I was not staring at them, it's just the first time I realize you actually had a pair, Briefs._ " Came the flustered reply in her ear.

She flipped open the mirror and began intensifying the color of her lips. "Whatever you say, Tien. You want me and you know it." Bulma taunted her colleague, secretly being almost proud to have called such a reaction from someone.

" _May I remind you two that we are here to tear down one of the mightiest crime syndicates from within, could you perhaps concentrate on it and bicker later?_ " Krillin interrupted them with a tired sigh.

Bulma angled the mirror and saw a flash of Raditz's back as he moved behind her in the sea of people. "Did you analyze the pictures I sent you earlier?"

" _Yes, and the properties are perfectly legal and already listed under Vegeta Ouji's name_." Krillin said and Bulma heard him searching through his papers. " _For the businesses he's currently trying to gain access to, they are the ones which generates the largest revenues in both Capital and East City. The part I don't understand is that these businesses requires experience to run, what does the Ouji heir and the Yakuza intend to do with them?_ "

Bulma leaned back against the railing. "Somehow, it seems like the information you had on him was all wrong, this man is way too intelligent and too cautious, who even collected this data for his file?"

It was awfully quiet, until someone finally cleared their throat. " _...Vegeta Ouji is a very private man, there is absolutely nothing on him, it's like he hasn't existed for the last ten years. The Captain managed to pull out some old police records from East City, minor thefts and assaults, nothing worthy of a Yakuza, sounded more like a delinquent's mischiefs._ "

Bulma covered her face with her hand, feeling the frustration creep up on her. "Why does Roshi even need me to do this if there is no reason to suspect him of anything? He wouldn't send me on a job like this without cause. What does he know that we don't?"

" _We don't ask questions, we follow orders._ " Krillin reminded her, knowing she was used to a completely different approach as an investigator. " _And we are running out of time, you only have three days left to find out what the Ouji's are planning. You need to take advantage of the invitation, they will surely try to bring you aside, but instead of allowing them to question you about him, you will try to gain information about the deal from them using that-_."

" _Briefs, an unidentified man is approaching you from behind._ " Tien suddenly cautioned her, his voice muffled as he spoke into his sleeve. " _At 4 o'clock, middle aged with dark complexion and navy blue suit_."

Bulma glanced over her shoulder, expecting to find another old, slightly overweight gentleman used to getting whoever he wanted, but the man approaching her was unusually handsome for his age, the navy blue suit clearly concealing a well-conditioned frame and the dark moustache added character to his features. She pushed a lock of the cerulean hair behind her ear as she studied the unfamiliar man, he was an easterner, the tanned and almost bronzed skin reminding her of both Raditz and Vegeta's.

If it hadn't been for her wearing heels, the man would have been taller than her, and as he paused next to her, the coal black eyes gave her a once over, much like she did him. He wore an expensive attire, yet something about the way he held himself, the aura around him and the scar over his left eye made him feel out of place, he didn't exactly look like your average business Ceo, more like a handsome, yet rugged, crook.

"I know plenty of people who would pay a great deal to see someone like you in front of the camera." His tongue darted out and swept over his lips, and there was a gleam in his eyes that had her instinctively cross her arms over her chest. "Hnn, I imagine those lips of yours have the most prettiest of pink color, surely they must taste sweet, at least he seemed to be enjoy them immensely."

Bulma's brow furrowed, if anything, this was the least she had expected to hear. "Come again?"

He reached inside his jacket and held out a business card to her. "I'm into adult entertainment, if you catch my meaning, I'm always looking out for future stars." He informed her with a dark smirk on his lips, simply radiating confidence.

"Now, what fool would leave such a beauty all to herself." The stranger mused, tucking the card back in his pocket as she made no move to take it from him. "Well, I'm sure he was just so bedazzled by your beauty that he never noticed how the rest of the men here tonight were oogling you as well."

A strong hand reached out as if to grasp her chin, but Bulma blocked him and brushed him aside with an annoyed huff. "I'm not alone, I'm here with my husband."

"I highly doubt that..." He scoffed, his fingers instead falling to her shoulder, sliding across the naked skin, sending uneasy shivers down her spine. "When he's done playing house with you, I wouldn't mind spending some time with you, so we could get to know each other a little better."

"Hmm, I've seen to have forgotten what he said…" The man leaned back and pensively began tapping one of his finger to chin. "Tell me Baby, how much was it now to hire you for the weekend?"

Bulma remained motionless, the muscles in her jaw tightened as she clenched her teeth. The man was calmly regarding her, the charcoal eyes filled to the brink with poorly concealed delight. Her fingers flexed, if only she had her gun strapped to her side, she'd wipe that fucking smirk off of his lips.

" _Briefs, no, you will blow your cover._ " Both Krillin and Tien's warning rang in her she took a step forward. " _He's taunting you, he's looking for a confirmation that you are anything but what you say you are, don't give it to him._ "

"You seem to have mistaken me for someone else…" She sneered in a low and almost intimidating tone of voice. How she longed to shove her knee to his crotch, but her colleagues were right, there were too many witnesses. "And I'm sure that my husband, Vegeta Ouji, would love to confirm that for you."

His sleek smile instantly fell and there was suddenly nothing handsome over his features as he crept closer. "I know Vegeta likes his whores, but to marry one? Whatever it is he's playing at, don't you think we will find out anyway…?"

"I'm sure that none of it would would be any of your business, Baby." She assured him with a sickly sweetly smile, the sapphire eyes burning brightly with rage.

"I hear you take cock like a champion, tough." His face was inches away from hers, the dark eyes watching her with malevolent intent. "Does all your clients give you such praise, or is it just the Ouji boy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." She said darkly, a small smile creeping up on her lips. He didn't know anything.

At the flash of cold steel, Bulma's hand quickly moved down to her hip, just as she remembered her side arm was still hidden away in her suitcase at Vegeta's mansion. The sound of glass breaking called the attention of some of the other guests out on the balcony, the man suddenly stood dripping wet, whatever weapon he had reached for now gone.

"Sir…. my deepest apologies." The tall waiter apologized, using the towel over his arm to wipe the champagne off of the man's suit, making sure he didn't see the dark expression in his eyes.

"Fuck off." The man hissed and pushed him away, and with a final glance at Bulma, he stalked off towards the balcony doors, not seeming to want to linger as attention had been drawn to them.

Raditz appeared by her side like a towering shadow, as if he had been there the whole time. "What the hell Bulma, one minute you're standing there by yourself and the next…"

With furrowed brows, Bulma stared after the mysterious man escaping from the scene. She apparently wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the Ouji clan, cause surely, with how important it was for Vegeta that no one found out about this, he wouldn't be telling strangers about their arrangement, right?

Raditz touched his fingers to her arm. "Hey, are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

The look of uncertainty was still present on Bulma's features as she turned to Raditz. The tall man looked almost worried, but surely not for her sake. If Vegeta found out someone had approached her so easily with ill-intention, the clansman's life would certainly be at stake, and he knew it. Her teeth clenched, it was fine for her, she didn't care what happened to him.

The cerulean haired woman couldn't explain the anger she felt inside. Next time she was going to listen to her gut and kick the shit out of the next fucker who dared to as much as look at her the wrong way. What did she care about Vegeta Ouji's reputation, as he clearly didn't give a shit about hers.

"It was nothing…." She almost sneered up at Raditz and pushed her long hair behind her shoulder. "Hn, you might wanna give Mr. Ouji a heads up though, I'm pretty sure he was Yakuza."

"Yakuza… that guy?" Skeptically, Raditz crossed his arms over his broad chest, glancing after the man who had already disappeared from sight. "Impossible, we would have know if another yakuza was here, Broly is watching the entrance."

Bulma rolled her eyes, reaching into her purse for her smokes. "Oh well, that changes everything, _phew_ , what a relief."

"Hnn, don't worry about it, Bulma. He won't do it again." Raditz said as if to reassure her, shifting slightly in his stance. "Smart men knows not to touch what belongs to the Oujis."

Her fingers paused while lightening the cigarette, her face hardened and the usually so bright sapphire eyes, became a shade darker. No matter what the stranger had just called her, with her line of work she had been called much worse things than whore, but there was something about Raditz saying it that made her blood freeze. Bulma's fingers grasped the soft fabric of her dress, she was no one's property, especially not that of a Yakuza's.

"Yes, the Ouji heir's personal whore, it has a certain ring to it, don't you think…" Bulma's head bowed, her hair falling forward, concealing her face from him.

Raditz brows furrowed as he turned his gaze to her, his keen senses could scent the trouble ahead. What the hell had that man been saying to her, he wondered. The usually so bright woman looked completely desolated, and he didn't understand why he even cared enough to want to try and comfort her.

"Hey Bulma, whatever it is-" As she turned from him, Raditz instinctively reached out and grasped for her, but the small woman all of a sudden whirled around and jabbed her fist to his shoulder, hard, painfully hard even.

Raditz winced and with wide eyes full of disbelief, he was forced to let go of her. The woman he had spent the afternoon laughing together with now stood before him now like a spitting image of angry blue flames, which had him standing utterly dumbfounded for a moment before he finally regained his sense.

"Don't ' _hey Bulma_ ' me, don't act like you know me." She hissed quietly, her face unusually blank.

"Fine, but think carefully before you make a scene, this is neither the time or place." Raditz said warningly, stroking his tingling shoulder, not sure it was the right thing to let her go or not.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, quickly hitting speed dial as he watched her stalk off. Vegeta could threaten him all he wanted, but taking care of the man's love affairs was definitely not included in his job description.

..

.

..

Frustrated she felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes, her entire body tingling with pent up anger and Bulma silently cursed. She was not gonna fucking cry, not here. She needed to leave, needed to get out of here, out of this damn dress and away from everyone's judgemental stares. Or else she was going to snap.

" _Briefs-_ " Violently, she reached up and yanked the earpiece out, dropping it in one of the waste bins.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she hurried towards the elevators, how the heck could she have thought for a moment that her appearance could change anything about who she really was. If anything, Bulma was more angry with herself than anyone else, but it was a long time since anyone had made her feel so helpless and disgusted with herself, it simply wasn't who she was anymore.

"Woman…" Vegeta's obsidian eyes were narrowed as he approached her, his phone tightly clasped in his hand.

Bulma turned her head, ignored his calls, the sapphire eyes fixed on the shiny doors to the elevator, she wouldn't stop, no she couldn't, if she did she would surely explode. Instead, she walked straight past him, the long skirt of the white dress danced around her ankles as she with a hard-set expression tried not to trip in her heels.

The bronzed hand reached out and planted itself against one of the pillars lining the way to the elevators, his arm now blocking her path. "What did that man say to you?"

Bulma refused to look at him, her head remaining stubbornly turned. "Nothing you hadn't told anyone already. Is that why everyone is looking at me as if they are trying to find out which escort service I'm from, cause you needed to further inflate your male ego and couldn't even keep your fucking mouth shut?" Her voice became raised, and the people standing around, glanced at them with curious looks.

Vegeta grabbed her painfully hard around her elbow as he dragged her further to the side. As he put his lips to her ear, shivers crept down her spine, but this time they were not shivers of lust. "You are violating the terms of our agreement."

"What the…I am?" Bulma snapped, the sapphire eyes ablaze as she turned and glowered at him. "You're the one who made me look cheap and pathetic in front of everyone, I thought that was the opposite of what we agreed to!"

"We will not speak of this matter anymore." Vegeta cautioned her, the anger in his voice was barely controlled, and his grip around her arm hardened further as he pulled her along. "Raditz will take you back to the house while I finish up business here, and meanwhile you're going to think very carefully about who it is you're trying to piss off."

Vegeta's lack of remorse and the way he was completely ignoring anything she had said made Bulma furious. "Why did I even begin to think I could believe in anything you say, you're just another Yakuza, you are all the same, deceiving scums." She cursed and tried to free herself from his grasp, but Vegeta wouldn't let go.

"Fucking let go." Bulma dug her long nails into the hand holding her, pulling hard.

Too hard, the ripping sound of his attire tearing shocked Bulma, just as the dark hickeys now visible on Vegeta's neck did. She stared up at the three blue marks made by another person's lips suckling too eagerly on the delicate skin. Her eyes slowly closed, the love bites were fresh and they felt like a slap across her face, it stung and her own stupidity served to sobering her up.

"You will do as I say." Vegeta spoke harshly, his free hand reaching up to pull the shirt back in place.

"I agreed to help you out, but I'm not one of your whores Vegeta, you can't order me around like you own me." Bulma murmured quietly, her jaw tightly set as she glanced away.

He began to walk in the opposite direction she wanted to go, dragging her along. "You are still hired by me and-"

"I know that!" Bulma finally managed to jerk her arm away from his grasp. "But I also know that this deal of yours said I only have to go with you to places like this, it didn't say I had to stay in your house or anywhere near you the rest of the time."

She wasn't going to stay around to hear his reply, and there was a sense of relief flowing through Bulma as she with crossed arms leaned back against the glass wall of the elevator, watching the doors slide closed in Vegeta's face.

She released a shaky breath, her hand reaching up to cover her face, she was such a fucking idiot.

Her loud shriek echoed against the walls as the blade of a large knife all of a sudden penetrated through the crack in the door, and the sides were slowly but surely pushed aside, revealing a very pissed off Vegeta Ouji. He quickly slid in, the doors closing behind him and Bulma felt the cold sweat break out as she realised they were all alone, no witnesses around to force him into restraining his emotions.

Bulma moved and pressed herself against the wall furthest away from him, watching as the Ouji heir reached up to rearrange his suit, tightening the tie. As he turned his attention to her, his eyes were smoldering, like they had been the first night he had taken her home.

Determined, Vegeta reached out and slammed his hand against the emergency brake button, making her legs buckle beneath her as the cart came to a complete halt. His obsidian eyes never left hers as he approached. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and unlike her profession had trained her to do, Bulma shielded her face with her hands as Vegeta raised his knife.

The metal behind her protested loudly as the sharp knife was embedded into its cold flesh, and as she peered between her fingers, Bulma saw as Vegeta easily opened the previously locked metal hatch.

His blade severed one of the many cords inside, this one labeled security cam, and she swallowed hard as he slammed the hatch close. Vegeta didn't move, instead he reached out and grasped her hip, bringing her to stand between his arms.

"Now, sweetness." Vegeta said, tone warningly low, a wicked smirk on his lips. "Tell me, you are sure you wish to break a contract with a Yakuza?"

Her eyes widened as he reached up, allowing his knife to slide across her cheek, the warm blade suggesting he kept it close to his body. Bulma glanced away but he quickly grasped her chin forcing her to look directly at him.

"I hired you to avoid this." He mumbled, his warm breath dancing over her tingling lips. "If you fuck this job up for me, I can tell you I won't be very happy with you."

He leaned to the side and moved even closer, forcing Bulma to feel every inch of his hard body pressed against her. His knee was forced between her thighs, and she groaned silently as the burning heat in her lower stomach intensified at his rough touch.

Vegeta bent down, lips close to the shell of her ear. "Besides, you are still mine for three days." The soft chuckle was cruel, and she began to quiver as his hand traveled up her bare thigh, sliding in underneath her dress.

Bulma whimpered as he angled the blade of his knife to slide along the delicate material of her underwear. "You promised you wouldn't."

"As you said, I am Yakuza, we have no morals, right?" Vegeta purred against her, his tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of her neck before his lips clamped down on the sensitive skin, suckling hard enough to break the tiny vessels beneath it. "Doing this would be no problem for someone like me."

Her sapphire eyes widened and a gasp escaped her ruby red lips at the sound of her panties ripping under the sharp knife's edge. Vegeta's hand forced itself between her spread thighs, cupping her sex, his fingers shamelessly delving between her damp folds, searching himself to the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Bulma's teeth painfully clamped down on her lower lip to silence herself, her fingers grabbing a helpless hold on his shirt, leaning her forehead against his hard chest as his fingers moved over her swollen and heated flesh.

But he wouldn't allow her to just give in.

Vegeta's hand forced her to raise her head, and he leaned forward, his mouth hovering over hers. "Even though these pretty lips here says no." He mused and slid his tongue over her bruised and bleeding bottom lip, forcing a gasp from them as he pressed his fingers harder against her clit. "I bet that if I slipped my fingers inside of you, you'd be wet enough for me to fuck you against this very wall."

His lips kissed their way down her neckline, nibbling none too gently at the plump flesh of her breast. His knee slid from between her thighs and he withdrew himself from her heaving chest. The fury in his obsidian eyes had been exchanged for hunger and there was a hoarseness in his voice as he spoke.

"To think that such a beauty was hidden beneath your plain facade, and that all you needed was a little of my care to make it blossom." Vegeta groaned and grasped her hand, placing it against his groin, letting her feel how hard his cock was. "If I was hard for you before there's nothing that compares to now. Let's quit playing this fucking game and take what we both want! You desire me desperately, you cannot deny that, Sweetness."

His hands trailed beneath her dress and pulled the ruined underwear down her leg as he knelt before her.

Bulma shook her head no, her teeth baring. "Dont mistake yourself, Ouji. You're the one who needs to pay for female company. Tell me, were you thinking of me the entire time you fucked that hooker?"

"Gods, Yes!" Vegeta groaned and Bulma gasped as he none too gently allowed his teeth to clamp down on inside of her thigh, his hands taking a firm hold of the back of her knee.

Never in a lifetime had she expected to hear that answer from him. Moaning loudly, Bulma's fingers slid through his hair, grasping a hold of his thick locks as Vegeta hooked her leg over his shoulder, his warm mouth against her heated core.

"Vegeta..!" Bulma cried and writhed under his relentless onslaught, the arousal and desperation evident in her broken voice.

Without heed to her pleadings, the Yakuza worked his exceptionally talented tongue fast and hard against her overly sensitive flesh, keeping the generous curve of her ass in a firm grip, keeping her from moving, keeping himself in full control of what she got and not.

There was a sudden jerk as the elevator began to move again. "Vegeta… stop.. you need to.." She panted, her fingers tugging at his hair, needing to be closer.

The man kneeling before her didn't listen, never for a second stopping his tongue from eagerly lapping against her entrance, relentlessly tasting and teasing the sweet flesh. With a grunt, Vegeta slid his tongue up, his lips capturing her clit, allowing the tiny bead to enter his mouth.

Both of her hands grasped onto the metal bar behind her and she leaned her head back against the cool glass window. "No you can't…Ahh, it feels so .. yo-you need to stop." She cried, her desperate moans echoing against the walls as his fingers dug themselves into her plump flesh.

"Oh.. hmmm, you need to stop, they will… they will see us, you can't." Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as his teeth suddenly grazed her most sensitive spot, causing her to cum hard against his mouth.

"Ahhhh, Vegeta!"

Her body grew weak, but he was there to catch her as she slid down the wall and into his awaiting arms. As the doors opened, the worried faces of the building's staff suddenly appeared before them, and they stared down at the couple where they sat on the floor.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Do you need to lay down?"

Vegeta's hold on her tightened, and with his arm still around her shoulders, he reached down and hooked the other under her thighs, lifting her up in his arms with ease as he rouse from the floor. Bulma was still quivering in his embrace, a warmth was spreading through her body like wildfire and her cheeks wore the a rosy color of satisfaction. As she rested her head against his chest, she could feel the heat from Vegeta's body through his shirt and she realized his heart was beating out of rhythm, his breath just as uneven as hers.

"We're fine." He grumbled and Bulma could feel the vibrations of his voice against her cheek.

The cool air that washed over her as they exited the building was not exactly welcomed and her exhausted body began to shiver. And as both Raditz and Broly appeared by their side, Bulma suddenly started feeling less comfortable in Vegeta's arms. The cars were already parked on the street below and as the doors were opened, the Ouji heir helped her inside, placing her on the seat in the back, securing the belt around her.

Bulma had half expected expected him to join her her, but he was leaning with his arm on the door, watching her. "You aren't coming, huh." It wasn't even a question, she realized

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he straightening up, and as he closed the door, Bulma was suddenly all alone in the car and she hated the cold feeling creeping up on her as she realized that someone else would be enjoying his company for the rest of the night.

...

..

.

* * *

XoXo

~TMP & Nala1588~


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As promised, the next update of Temptations. Thank you all for your continued support. This chapter is a bit gory, but I hope you'll be able to enjoy it anyway :D

* * *

...

..

.

The stables were unusually empty for such an early morning, the barn doors stood ajar and the bright sun shone over the unswept floors that were normally kept very tidy. The horses anxiously moved around in their stalls, used to being fed at this hour, but none of their caretakers were anywhere in sight, although voices could be heard approaching from outside.

The sun was shining brightly for such an early morning, and the pigeons feeding on spilled fodder, scurried away as the two men approached over the otherwise empty stableyard. One of the men had his expensive suit jacket carelessly thrown over his shoulder, a cigarette tightly held between his lips as he rolled up the sleeves to his dark, cotton shirt.

With a scowl, Vegeta pushed his fingers through his flamed hair, revealing that the dark locks held a natural shimmer of reddish brown, and as he tilted his head back, he allowed the grey cloud of addictive toxins to slowly escape his lips.

"Are you certain about this?" Vegeta questioned the tall male walking next to him as he dropped the cigarette and stomped it out beneath his black leather heel.

The other man paused in his steps, his hands clasped behind his back. "Who else would it be? I was very thorough in my investigation and Nappa has the documentation which confirms it." Broly answered somberly, straightening up as he glanced out over the impressive ranch lands belonging to the young Ouji heir.

Vegeta spat on the ground next to him and loosed the satin tie around his neck. " _Tch_ … who the fuck can you trust nowadays? A fuckin cop beneath my own roof, if word got out...my father would revel in it… that bastard."

"It is certainly most unlikely." Broly mused and turned to his boss, the young man looked weary, but there was a gleam in his eyes now, a foreboding darkness growing in them. "An Icejin yes, that can be expected, but a cop… "

The bright rays of the morning sun reflecting in the cold steel as Vegeta began to twirl the large butcher knife in his hand. He could feel the annoyance creep up on him, the itch at the tips of his fingers, he had far more important things to deal with than taking care of the fucking law.

"You're coming or not?" Vegeta questioned with a raised brow as the tall male paused outside the barn.

The corner of Broly's lips twisted into a somber smile as he closed the doors behind his boss. Vegeta gave a roll of his eyes and grabbed the suit jacket from his shoulder, tossing it on top of a bale of hay.

All lights, except one, inside the barn had been switched off, and the lone source of light shone upon an empty chair covered in bloodstains.

A sinister smirk appeared on Vegeta's lips as he cracked his knuckles and turned his obsidian eyes towards the darkest corner, and as he approached, two large shadows turned to face him, fists against their hearts as they bowed before him.

"Ouji Sama."

Vegeta silenced them with a motion of his hand, he was far more interested in the man on the floor. The bloodied heap by their feet whimpered at the sight of him, his face was beaten to a pulp, not even the man's mother would have recognized him in this state.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro… well, if that now even is your real name." Vegeta sneered, that sadistic smirk present on his lips and his dark eyes glittering evilly. "What a predicament you've gotten yourself into."

The man's breathing was rapid, and he clenched whatever teeth he still had left, pleadingly glancing up at the young heir. "Ouji… sama… allow me to explain." He begged, the blood spilling from between his split lips as he tried to get up, broken fingers reaching out to grasp for the sleeve of Vegeta's pants.

The swift kick to his ribs, sent the injured man sprawling to the stone floor again and as he moved to get up, a heavy booth was placed over the top of his head, pressing his face into the dirty ground.

Vegeta squatted down next to the traitor, and as his henchmen removed his foot, the yakuza leader reached out and fisted the dark hair in his hand, yanking the man's head backwards. "You are no Ouji. Don't act as if you will be shown the same mercy as family." Vegeta cautioned with a low hiss and a he released him, causing the man's head to hit the floor hard.

"And not only do you work as a spy for the Icejins, you're a cop too." Vegeta remarked, once again twirling the knife in his hand. "Which is good for me, I do have some questions I need answers to."

Hiro's ice blue eyes followed the knife the best they could as Vegeta placed the blade right beneath his chin, tilting his head upwards. "P-please, I'm just a … _ughh_ … small town cop… I-I don't know anything."

His eyes were almost completely swollen shut and therefore he barely had time to react before Vegeta's fist was buried in his guts, causing him to cough up a stream of blood onto the hay covered floor.

" _Tch.. tch_ … I haven't even begun asking the questions, and you're already telling me you don't know. A very bad move for a man in your position, don't you think?" Vegeta moved his head from side to side in a patronizing manner, eyes now filled with malicious intent.

"Yes.. yes. I will.. _hhng_.. tell you anything." Hiro pleaded, a trail of blood escaping at the corner of his mouth.

"Good boy, speak and I might forgive your... indiscretions." Vegeta crossed his arms, towering above the pathetic man lying broken and bloodied before him. "Are you the one supplying Frieza with information from within the government?

"No." Hiro answered, or at least it was his answer until he saw the dangerous flash in the eyes of the leader to one of the worst crime syndicates in town. "I m-mean, the force isn't t-telling us anything… they are.. _hahh_.. keeping it very.. low profile. But at the Icejins…. I've heard some.. _ughh.._ whispers here and there."

Growing impatient, Vegeta raised his brow. "And?"

"They suspect that the … _haa_ … government is aiming to clean up the f-filth of the street… _ugh_ … targeting yakuza. The royal wedding- _gahhhh_!"

"I'm not interested in whispers, or a royal wedding for that matter." Vegeta said tiredly as he pulled the knife out from the man's leg, the warm blood oozing out from the wound. "You're proving to be very useless to me, _Hiro_. But perhaps you can at least be so kind as to tell me what the fuck all these Icejin rats are doing on our side of town, getting their snotty noses in our business, you have the west and we have the east, how difficult can it be?"

The man's eyes had almost rolled to the back of his skull. "Truce… Ouji's…. Icejins… truce."

An annoyed twitch could be seen in the muscle right beneath his eye, and Vegeta reached up and began to massage his temple. "Deal with him."

"B-but yous said…. you would let me live….. if I told you."

"I said, I _might_ let you live, but the information you had was worthless." Vegeta sneered and accepted the towel one of his henchmen handed him. "As if one prominent family after another disappearing from the streets wasn't evidence enough to understand they want us gone."

"Please, mercy… I have a… have a family to take care of."

Vegeta wiped his hands off and turned his back to them. "So do I."

...

..

.

Vegeta pushed the barn doors open with his shoulder and as he tossed the bloodstained towel aside, he dipped his fingers into the pocket of the still neatly pressed dress pants, grasping a hold of his phone. The tip of his fingers nearly broke the glass as he dialed the number, fuming at the idea of having been left in the dark once again.

It didn't take many dials before someone picked up at the other end, but it was not the voice he wanted to hear at the moment. "Bardock…great."

" _You know boy, some people might take that as an insult._ " The man pointed out, not sounding offended in the least.

"Where is the old man?!" Vegeta grumbled as he paced the stable yard. "Why is it that I hear from a fucking _Pig_ that we have a truce with the Icejins?"

" _Ah yes, I heard you have been Icejin hunting this past week, how did that go for you?_ " The drawled answer lacked both humor and care, and Vegeta could hear the TV blaring in the background.

Vegeta pushed a hand through his damp hair. "Did he even intend to inform me about it…. No of course not, better if I make a fool of myself." He mumbled to himself, ready to boil over any minute.

" _You have a chance to make up for it, your grandfather has called for a family meeting in three days, you're of course expected to be there."_

Vegeta ground his teeth together and waved Broly away as the man approached. "And of course no one could find it in them to pick up a fucking phone and call to tell me about it! What am I? Some kind of low class criminal? For fuck sake!"

There was a slight snort at the other end. " _Vegeta boy, it is your father we are speaking about after all. Just be here in three days, I'll save you a seat. And do try not to kill any more of Freiza's boys, cleaning up after you is such an exhausting task._ "

..

.

~0~

.

..

The horizon still held a small glimmer of daylight as the familiar sound of his car returning up the driveway called for her attention. Bulma rouse from the bed and approached the large bay windows with her arms crossed, even though her room lay in darkness, she still remained close to the heavy drapes to completely shield herself from view.

One of his men approached the dark BMW with hurried steps and opened the back door, and the moment Vegeta stepped out, Bulma's chest tightened involuntarily, her fingers reaching up to massage her temple as images of yesterday evening suddenly flashed by in her head.

The yakuza heir was dressed in one of his regular dull grey suits, having changed out of the dark suit he had been wearing last night when he was with her. Meaning, he had stayed somewhere else during the night. Bulma narrowed her eyes, if he didn't stay with some lady friend, it meant Mr Ouji had a second hide out. They had already checked up the places he rented for some of his employees, but they hadn't managed to find an apartment that belonged solely to him.

Like the big oaf he was, Raditz had his hands deep in his pockets as he trudged down the front porch steps to meet with his boss. Both men briefly exchanged greetings before falling into a conversation with their heads close together. Bulma found herself drawn closer to the window, her sapphire eyes narrowing as they lingered on Vegeta's full lips, the very same lips he had kissed her so passionately with last night.

Bulma nearly groaned as a pulsating feeling began in her lips, they remembered exactly how good it had felt when he had teased them with his own, that tongue seductively grazing them, and now they desperately craved more. She found herself lost in thought as she tried to silence their foolish request, so if she her mind hadn't been so focused on his lips, she would have missed it.

" _Send her to my room."_

Her sharp inhale resounded through the spacious bedroom as Vegeta's obsidian eyes lifted to the window of the second floor and despite of the darkness, they met with hers. With her heart beating out of rhythm, Bulma quickly stepped back from the large window as if she had been stung.

"Shit.." Bulma cussed as she turned and hurriedly shrugged out of the hoodie she had pulled on over her dress.

The phone she had thrown aside on the bed, vibrated and the screen came to life, illuminating the dark room. While collecting her things, Bulma glanced down at the display, seeing the new- text-message icon flashing on it.

 _/We've got another victim on our hands, most likely same killer….. When will you be back Briefs? - G/_

Bulma sighed, as she reached down to pick up the phone, feeling a twinge of guilt for keeping her best friend in the dark like this. This was the longest time they had spent working apart since graduating from the police academy. If only it had been any other assignment, she would have given him more details to reassure him, but as it was now, Bulma knew Goku would be worrying even more than he already was if he knew exactly what case she was working on.

 _/Soon… and stop texting me, U wanna compromise my position? - B/_

Bulma barely had time to put her phone down before it began buzzing again, but there was a firm knock on her bedroom door. "I'm coming, give me a minute." She shouted and rummaged through her bag, once again pushing a nude colored conch into her ear.

As she walked over to the door, Bulma gave the message a quick glance before she switched her phone into safe mode.

 _/U told me it wasn't dangerous…. -G/_

 _..._

..

.

The sapphire eyes was curiously taking in the aesthetics of the spacious, yet well furnished bedroom of Vegeta's. Somehow she found that the warm colors of the wood and curtains didn't quite suit his cold and clean personality. Although it seemed as if all of the Ouji's had a bit of the east in their blood, and no matter where in the world they resided, that would always be the place they thought of as home.

Bulma allowed the palm of her hand to slid over the smooth surface of the hand carved dresser, her fingers tempted to go through the content of its drawers, her eyes darted over to the adjoining bathroom where Vegeta was still locked up.

Turning back, Bulma suddenly caught her own reflection in the large mirror that hung above the dresser, finding herself mesmerized at the sight her eyes beheld. The long cerulean tresses were curled and pulled back at the nape of her neck, two locks at the front left free to fall down to frame her her face. The make-up they had given her, smokey eyes and full red lips perfectly suited the dress which had been picked out for her. Bulma swallowed hard as she glanced down at the deep plunging neckline of the midnight blue dress, it resembled the one she had worn the first night she had met Vegeta, just more expensive and suggestive, enhancing the breasts which she hadn't even realized she had until they dressed her up in something so revealing.

Bulma realized she didn't know the woman who stared back at her, but what disturbed her the most was how much she liked the image in front of her. Her well manicured hands rouse to touch the necklace which hung around her neck, the sparkling gemstones perfectly completing the look of trophy wife.

Light flooded the bedroom as Vegeta stepped out from the bathroom, Bulma tensed up, her fingers grasping a firm hold on the wooden dresser as she glanced up at him through the mirror. Vegeta had paused in the doorway, one towel loosely wrapped around his hips, the other one he was using to dry his hair while he regarded her, obsidian eyes raking over her the flesh which the revealing dress left exposed. He grabbed both ends of the towel and allowed it to slid down and rest around his neck, the chiseled muscles of his abdomen rippling as he moved towards her. Bulma swallowed hard, her fingernails digging deeper into the wood as she tried to refrain from staring at the yakuza's body, but she failed and her eyes focused on every single detail, down to the thin white lines marring his beautifully bronzed chest.

Vegeta paused before her and Bulma held her breath while she spun around to face him, the last time they met, his mouth had found it's way between her thighs and she had shamefully cried out his name. The dark eyes watched her appreciatively and a shameful blush spread over her cheeks as Vegeta lifted his hand and allowed his fingers to trail the edge of the deep neckline.

"Natalya surely is worth every penny I pay her." Vegeta complemented, allowing his hand to slid down and trail over Bulma's midriff as he walked around her, inspecting the flattering attire.

Bulma remained quiet, her jaw clenched tightly from being treated like a breeding mare on display, and as his hands slid away from her body, the sapphire eyes glared at his retreating form. Although, her ill tempered words became stuck in her throat, and with a heavy feeling in her gut, Bulma regarded the massive tattoo that practically covered Vegeta's entire back, the wide gape of the Oozaru staring straight back at her, it's full moon-crazed eyes boring into her.

Sure Vegeta dressed fancily, but beneath all the expensive fabric, he was just another criminal. And as she felt her eyes slid lower down to regard the backside of his powerful thighs, Bulma had to remind herself that she was playing a dangerous game with a dangerous man.

Vegeta poured two glasses of scotch, but as he held out one of the glasses, Bulma shook her head. "No, thank you."

He sighed, raising her glass to his lips and downed the content. "Just drop the attitude, it doesn't suit you, woman."

Bulma crossed her arms over her cleavage and glanced away, refusing to acknowledge the insult.

"I'm curious though, is it cause my tongue gave you the best orgasm you ever had or are you disappointed that I didn't give you a taste of my cock as well?" Vegeta asked her directly, the tone of his voice callous as he shamelessly removed the towel from around his narrow hips.

Bulma groaned inwardly and tried not to let her eyes wander, despite the fact that denying herself the pleasure of taking in the sight of him pained her more than she was willing to admit to herself.

"You know exactly what this is about!" Bulma hissed, looking rather flustered as she reached up and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, eyes refusing to meet his.

"It can't be cause you're jealous?" Vegeta's hand moved up to touch the faint blue marks on his neck, raising a brow as her sapphire eyes rouse to follow the motion. "What is it you want Bulma? Want me all by yourself? More? You already know I have no qualms about fucking you. Right now, you're the only one denying us that pleasure."

"Who said anything about wanting more?" Bulma questioned with a raised voice. "This is about respect, and like any yakuza, you have none to give."

The obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that next time you might at least have the courtesy to inform me that you've been telling your criminal associates about our arrangement, so I know how the fuck I should react when they approach me." Bulma growled back at him and against her better judgement, picked up on of the expensive looking bottles from the dresser and threw it at his naked form, only growing more frustrated as Vegeta caught it with ease. "But no of course not, you enjoy torturing me don't you? Asking me to behave and play the role of your docile little wife, leaving me to deal with things like that on my own. All I could do when he called me a whore was smile, because if I kicked him in the balls like I wanted to, it would have been _me_ and not the elevator you would have stabbed last night!"

Vegeta's expression changed, his fingers absentmindedly slid over the condensation of the glass. "Ah, so that's what that man spoke to you about last night. Raditz said you thought he was yakuza?"

"How can you act so indifferent? He knew intimate details of our arrangement, he even used your name as if he was familiar with you." Bulma accused as she turned to glare angrily at him. "That fucker straight up asked me if he could rent me after you were done with me!"

She was truly stunned by his audacity, cause as she turned, she found that Vegeta wasn't even looking at her anymore, he had turned towards the bed, one hand drying his hair with the towel he still had around his neck, texting on his phone with the other.

"Don't you think I saw the way they looked at me at that fundraiser, the way they all whispered behind my back, they knew exactly what I was to you." Bulma mumbled under her breath, closing her eyes in a mix of anger and humiliation. "If I were your wife for real I'd divorce you on the spot, as if I would be married to someone who made me feel like the cheapest of whores."

"And lose all this?"

A breathless gasp fell from her lips as she was roughly grabbed by the arm and spun around, and as she opened her eyes, Bulma stared straight back at herself in the mirror again. Vegeta was right there behind her, a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him, allowing her to feel every inch of him through the thin material of her dress.

"Don't deny it Bulma." Vegeta purred close to her ear, his eyes fixed on hers through the mirror as his fingers stroke the diamond necklace wrapped around her neck. "You don't think I notice the way you look at yourself? The way others look at you? I made this….and you… don't want to lose it."

His nose pushed into her hair. "Luxury is a drug, one taste of it and you want more. Don't you feel it Bulma, the aching need to be cared for? I can give it all to you."

"I don't fuckin care about your money!" Vegeta's head slowly rouse as he stared back at her through the mirror and even though Bulma wanted to scream out in frustration, she closed her mouth."The only way you can get someone to love you Ouji, is by paying them!"

Vegeta scoffed, a small smile present on his lips as he withdrew from her. "And you think love is something I want to achieve in life? As you said, I wouldn't buy my women if that was the case."

He left her standing next to the dresser, giving her his back as he began to pull his clothes on, and Bulma cursed herself for noticing that he decided not to wear any underwear under his dark, dress pants. Her piercing blue eyes stared back at him through the mirror as he buckled his belt and with a shake of her head she realized there was no point for her to remain in there while he dressed.

Regaining her composure, Bulma moved towards the door, her words cold as she spoke. "If there was no specific reason that you called me in here, perhaps you will allow me to go and wait for you downstairs with the rest of the staff?"

"Or did you perhaps want to continue things where we left off in the elevator?" Bulma continued with a drawled voice, eyes glaring back at him over her shoulder. "You _are_ paying for my company after all."

Instead of seeming angered by her lack of respect, Vegeta turned to her, abandoning the task of buttoning his shirt. "No, there was in fact a reason I called you here, we still have an issue to deal with."

Her brow rouse as Vegeta sat down at edge of his bed, his eyes burning intensely in the dark, a wicked smirk on his lips. "Come over here woman." He said, the muscles in his arms flexed as he patted his knee.

Memories crept into her mind and Bulma's eyes widened slightly, her hands fisting by her side. "No.. anything but that." She croaked out, shaking her head. No she was not going to let him spank her again, she wouldn't be able to handle the humiliation, not now when she was so mad with him.

"I would never force it on a woman, but I am far more easy to be around when I'm not angry." Vegeta looked bothersomly calm, his piercing eyes never leaving hers.

It was the same words he had used last time he had taken her over his knee, and if she looked beyond that nasty little smirk on his lips, Bulma could see his annoyance with her brewing beneath his well mannered outer.

"No.. I didn't do anything wrong." Bulma objected, her body starting to shiver and she hated that it was not with fear. "If only your lunkhead of an employee had done his job and protected me, we wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Raditz has been punished accordingly." Vegeta informed her as he rolled up the sleeves of the white shirt and as he gazed up at her, his eyes were lit with a dark flame. "You, however, still violated the terms of our agreement, and therefore you deserve to be disciplined. You were paid not to let your emotions get the better of you, and no matter what anyone said or did to you, your personal feelings in the matter should have been put aside."

"What, you had Raditz bend over your knee too?" Bulma hissed mortified, never having been chastised like this before. "Excuse me if I don't believe you, but employers simply don't spank their employees. Admit that this is purely for your own sick satisfaction!"

Vegeta's smirk widened. "Perhaps.. however, if you wish, I can remain angered with you for the rest of our time together, however, I can't assure you it will be with your life intact."

Bulma brushed her thighs together, the woman in her wanting to accept the punishment, but her pride simply wouldn't allow it. Although, she had to mentally slap herself, she was standing here arguing with a yakuza lord over getting out of a punishment he so obviously thought she deserved. Swallowing her pride, Bulma began to move closer to where he sat on the bed.

"Good choice." Vegeta smirked up at her as she stood before him. "And don't worry sweetness, this will get me back in a good mood, I'm sure you will feel better after it too."

Grasping onto his shoulder, Bulma was consumed by humiliation as she reached beneath her dress and grabbed the hem of her underwear, slowly pulling the white lace down her ivory thighs. She sucked in her breath, her entire body tensed as Vegeta's rough fingers began to move up her thighs, burning her with his touch.

"Lay down." Vegeta ordered her, grasping a hold of her hand, guiding her down over his lap.

As he pulled the long skirts up, Bulma hid her face in the soft covers of his bed, and the shame washed over her as her ass became bared to him. When this week was over she was going to resign from the force and go live by herself on a deserted island.

"Now how many slaps do you think you deserve after the stunt you pulled on me yesterday?" He asked callously, his fingers digging into the plump flesh of her ass, preparing her for what was to come.

Bulma closed her eyes in humiliation. "More than you will probably give me. I don't wanna ruin my make up." She mumbled into the sheets, knowing that he didn't play around.

"Then I won't stop until I hear how much you regret it."

No matter how she braced herself this time, a yelp still escaped her as his hand connected with her ass. " _Hnngh_."

Foolishly, Bulma had thought the first blow would be the worst, but she was wrong, and as the intensity of his strikes increased for each blow, her fingers dug into the mattress, her voice echoing through the room. Her ass stung and even though some of the blows were angled towards her privates it was more pain than pleasure. Bulma quickly lost count on how many times his hand met with her cheeks, and as she began to struggle, his hand grasped the back of her neck and held her down, the intensity behind his strikes increasing once again.

Bulma's fingers reached back and dug into his thigh. " _Ahhh_ , I'm sorryyyy, Vegeta I'm sorry!" She cried out, not able to handle another second of the punishment.

To her surprise, he immediately stopped and she felt herself being pulled back up on her feet. Her head was spinning, and she was thankful as he grasped her by her upper arms, holding her steady as she leaned against his chest. Her thighs ground together, and Bulma realized she was wet beyond belief and as she glanced down, she could see Vegeta wasn't completely unaffected either, his breath uneven, his chest moving beneath her cheek.

"There, feels much better now, doesn't?" He wondered, his eyes filled with dark passion as his fingers lifted to wipe away the tear that trailed down her cheek, a wicked smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he released her from his hold.

"Yes." Bulma mumbled, bending down to retrieve her panties.

Vegeta nodded and turned his back to her, resuming with dressing himself. "Good, you may leave now."

..

.

~0~

.

..

It was a private dinner, yet it was still too many people invited for her liking. Women and men dressed to their teeth, pretending they weren't there only to do business, acting as if they really enjoyed each other's company.

Bulma raised the crystal glass to her lips, the expensive wine felt like silk as she swallowed, the rich taste lingering behind. It had been a three course dinner, but each serving had been smaller than an appetizer and she was really starting to regret refusing lunch earlier today.

As usual, Bulma was starving but the other women around the table had barely touched their food, the size zero trophy wives as they all were. Glancing down at the plate next to her, she wondered if anyone would even notice her switching, they seemed far too busy bragging to each other about whose husband was the richest and most successful.

"Of course, me and my husband are honorable guests at the royal wedding next year." The dark haired woman, in her mid twenties, bragged with a flashy smile. "It's going to be the main event of the year and I even heard that they have already hired one of the most famous designers to create the princess' dress."

The young woman next to her leaned in closer, lowering her voice. "The poor child, she is only seventeen and has to be married off to such an old man. Although, my husband did say that her fiance's company makes billions in profit every year."

"Oh please, my husband is older than the city itself and I couldn't care less. He's mostly away for business and I gets to spend his money on whatever I want." The dark haired woman said with a cold laugh. "And I usually just think of something else for the five minutes a month he actually does come to our bed."

Bulma twirled the empty glass between her fingers, rolling her eyes at the women's conversation, as if there was nothing more important in this world than fame and riches. Glancing up across the table, she found Vegeta to be deep in discussion with the head of corporate, Mr Hironaka. She would never stop being amazed by his abilities, she had mistaken him for a simple yakuza, a money hungry killer like the rest of them, but Vegeta actually had some real skills when it came to doing business.

His head suddenly rouse and Vegeta's obsidian eyes met with hers, and as he shot her a knowing smirk over the table, Bulma's womb contracted rebelliously and she forced herself to look away.

"More wine, Mrs Ouji?" The hostess asked, raising her hand and called for one of the attendants.

Unlike the rest of the wives, Mrs Hironaka was seemingly the same age as her husband and even though she was still very beautiful, the hand of time had begun to appear on her face.

Just as she had been told to act, Bulma smiled up at the young man prepared to refill her glass and nodded. "I'd love some more, thank you."

The man poured her glass to the brim with the pale pink wine, but as he moved to back away from the table, Mrs Hironaka patted his arm and told him to leave the bottle behind.

As the corporate's wife sipped on her own wine, her dark brown eyes glimpsed at Bulma's midnight blue dress. "I do have to say I just adore your dress, whom is it by?"

Bulma glance down at herself, having no clue. "My husband picked it out for me, I'm hopeless with these different brands."

"A man with looks and taste, how rare." The elderly woman smiled back and gave the other women at the table a quick glance. "Well, that you are different from them I can tell, quite a relief if you ask me. By your accent, I take it you are originally from West city?"

Bulma's brows rouse. "Oh, you can tell? I thought I had managed to embrace the Central accent pretty well, I have lived here for almost my entire life after all." She confessed and took another sip of her wine.

The other woman smiled almost knowingly. "We didn't quite get the chance to speak at the fundraiser last night, but I'm very committed to the situation of orphans and do plenty of fundraisers and events myself for their sake. You seemed to burn very passionately for the subject as well, any particular reason?"

A blue lock fell down in her face as she nodded, and Bulma covered her mouth while she swallowed the last sip of wine. "Ah yes, you see, a close friend grew up as an orphan, parents were murdered by some yakuza gang. Being put through the system is no fun thing to deal with as a kid… or so I've heard."

"Well, now that our husbands are becoming business partners, I would love for the two of us to plan some events together." The blond woman said, touching her hand to Bulma's wrist in a friendly manner, pouring her yet another glass. "I'd love to have a woman with opinions, other than on the latest fashion that is, to join in on our dinners. They have a habit of turning quite dull otherwise."

Bulma gratefully accepted the refilled glass and blinked, suddenly finding it hard to make out the woman's features. "That sounds like a lovely idea, I'm much looking forward to an invitation." She said and tried not to laugh at how utterly ridiculous she sounded.

As the men began to move in their seats at the other end of the table, Mrs Hironaka grabbed Bulma by the arm and helped her out of her seat. "Perhaps some fresh air, Mrs Ouji? We could continue our conversation outside."

Bulma nodded and made sure to grab her glass before she let herself be led off towards the balcony. It took her a moment to realize that Vegeta was coming towards her, and they were already halfway outside before she stopped, regarding his approaching form and the tiny wrinkle of concern between his brows.

But suddenly one of the men cut him off, his outstretched hand firmly grabbing onto Vegeta's, diverting his attention from her. A pout fell over Bulma's lips, she had almost longed for his company.

"So, how exactly is it that you and Mr Ouji met?"

Bulma was a bit preoccupied, staring out over the impressive backyard and she barely noted the question asked. "Hmm?"

"Your husband is still quite young isn't he? And yet his business is quite developed." Mrs Hironaka asked curiously and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"Family business. He took it over when he turned eighteen, and it was already quite developed. But I do agree, he is a remarkable man." Bulma answered while she tried to pull herself up to sit on the railing, not realising she was slurring a bit.

"You indeed seem like a lucky woman, finding yourself a husband like him, such a gentleman. I bet he could charm anyone if he wanted to."

Bulma scoffed and took another zip of her wine. "Vegeta… a gentleman? _Tch_ , for a yakuza maybe..."

The moment the words slipped from her mouth, the woman had a quirky, almost satisfied smile on her perfectly painted lips. "Well, I think that's all I wanted to know."

Shaking her head, Bulma set her glass down on the tables next to them. " _No, no no_ , I didn't mean it like that."

The woman was already heading inside and Bulma ran after her the best she could, but the moment she entered the dining hall, Mrs Hironaka was already sliding up to her husband's side, her peachy lips inches away from his ear. He perked up, searching the room and Bulma felt her head spin as the murky grey eyes met with hers.

...

..

.

Vegeta was in the middle of conversation as the flash of blue caught his attention. With furrowed brows he turned and watched as Bulma rushed inside, a worried look plastered upon her features.

Briskly, he brushed past some of the guests and reaching her side, he slid his hand beneath her elbow just as she was about crumple to the floor. Bulma's hand weakly grabbed a hold of the front of his jacket and as she glanced up, Vegeta could see the cloudiness in her sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Bulma murmured quietly, a look of nausea washing over her face. "I… messed up."

His suspicions were suddenly confirmed, they had been drinking her under the table, that's why they had been so keen on keeping them apart tonight. With his teeth clenched, Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist and hoisted her almost lifeless form back up on her feet again. How much had they been fucking serving her, did they really find his secrets more important than her life?

The obsidian eyes stared darkly back at the couple that walshed up to them, Mr Hironaka didn't wear a triumphant smile on his lips as one could have expected, but his wife looked oddly pleased with herself from where she glanced over her husband's shoulder.

"Mr Ouji, we will be having brandy in the lounge while we go over some business proposals, care to join us?" The tall businessman smoothened out the front of his tux, before gesturing for the hallway leading away from the dining hall. "And it does seem like your young wife could need a moment to sit down."

Vegeta's jaw tensed, glancing down at the woman whose head was leaning onto his shoulder. Bulma could barely stand on her own, her entire weight was leaning onto him and he became infuriated with himself for even allowing himself to think of turning his back on the goal he had been working towards for so long, just to take her away from there.

Instead, his hold on Bulma's waist tightened and he brought her even closer as he very reluctantly followed the couple to an adjoining room. And even though they had both been searched thoroughly yet politely at their arrival, Bulma noticed the flash of steel in the lining of his pants as he rearranged his suit and their eyes briefly met as the doors closed behind them.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked quite brusquely as he helped her sit down in one of the chairs.

Bulma nodded weakly and touched a shaky hand to her temple. "I think so… just need a moment."

"Hn, just stay quiet, I'll handle this."

Stretching back up, Vegeta reached up and tightened his tie, his eyes closing as he took a deep, calming breath. The darkness fled his features, and his demeanor shifted once again back to the cool and composed business man he had fooled them all into believing he was.

As Vegeta turned around, he visually seemed unfazed with the situation, yet behind closed doors, the entire farce was dropped.

Mr Hironaka poured a glass of scotch and held it up to Vegeta. "So you're part of the Yakuza? Hn, I expected something was off with you and your pretty little wife, but criminals, never in my wildest fantasies."

Vegeta smiled confidently, and accepted the glass. "Well we can't all be model citizens, now can we? Someone's got to play the bad guy or there would be no one considered to be good."

The middle aged man nodded almost in agreement. "I'm tempted to agree with you Mr Ouji, and I'm sure you and I can still come to an understanding despite this… unpleasant predicament."

"What? You can't honestly mean you are still thinking of letting him anywhere near the company!" The blond woman stepped closer, her hands fisted as she glared at Vegeta, who seemed rather unfazed with her anger. "It's his kind that murders innocent, taking what doesn't belong to them and leaves orphans in every corner of the city. It's their filth we have to clean up after, and we will not-"

"Silence woman, that's quite enough." Mr Hironaka snapped at his wife, instantly shutting her up. "Now now, we do not know what Mr Ouji was planning, so it would be very rude of us to send him away without hearing what he has to offer."

The creak of the door interrupted their exchange, and a young man who except for the glasses that were too large for his face, bore an uncanny resemblance to the head of corporate, walked into the room with a briefcase under his arm. Vegeta eyed the boy, he was lean and dressed in an expensive suit, yet he had not attended the dinner along with them. The dark hair was long but fashionably pulled back in a tight ponytail, an unusual look for someone that hailed from an aristocratic family.

As the piercing grey eyes turned to glance back at him, Vegeta offered him a curt nod, a confident smirk still playing over his lips despite the lack of control he had over the situation. A brief glance over his shoulder told him that the woman had seemingly nodded off in her seat, and he was still tempted to call for his men, but yet, the curiosity of the situation steadied his hand.

"I brought what you asked for." The younger member of the Hironaka family said, handing his father a folder. "It should contain all the necessities."

Mr Hironaka accepted the folder and turned towards Vegeta. "My son here is our company's lawyer, I had him draw up a small contract for us, a temporary one of course. Juunan, please give this one to Mr Ouji."

Vegeta set his glass aside and accepted the newly printed papers. His eyes immediately narrowed as he read the first row, and he suddenly knew why the tone of the conversation was still kept civil. They were preparing to blackmail him.

"For a… well, symbolic sum, we are fully prepared to let bygones be bygones." Mr Hironaka explained and took a seat behind his desk, folding his hands over his chest.

Vegeta twirled the empty glass between his fingers, his eyes still skimming through the contract. "I see, and If I do not agree to your terms?"

The man with ashened hair still looked rather composed as he leaned forward. "I have no intention of starting anything with a yakuza, your clan is too powerful, you practically control half the city. But one thing you do not control is the large corporations, that's my area. Now you see, I don't care what your intentions are or who you intend to bring down, but if you wish to continue beyond this point, it will cost you."

They all turned around as a low chuckle could be heard from the woman who was seated in the far back of the room. Vegeta turned to her with dark eyes, willing her to remain quiet, but Bulma's gaze refused to meet with his.

Her head was bowed, and she was rocking slightly back and forth in her seat. "Is that so? Well that certainly changes things.. hmmm."

Vegeta got up from his seat, leaving the contract behind. "Woman?"

Mrs Hironaka moved forward as well, a worried expression on her features. "Perhaps we overdid it, she did drink quite a lot."

As Bulma glanced up, she had the most silly grin on her face. "Oh please, I've been way more drunk than this. If I were you, I'd be more worried about your husband instead."

"Excuse me?" The blond woman cocked her head to the side.

"No, scuse me." Bulma slurred as she got up from her seat, and unsteadily she walked over to the refreshment table and poured herself a drink. "Speaking of criminals, have you ever heard of the term 'it takes one to know one', hm?"

Vegeta quickly stalked over to her side and grabbed Bulma by the arm. "What the hell are you doing woman?" He hissed into her ear, his eyes boring into hers.

Much to his surprise, Bulma simply waved him away with a hushed ' _I'll handle this one_ ' before she stumbled over to the desk where both of the Hironaka men were seated.

"Here's the thing Mr Hiro.. um.. maka.. kaka?" Bulma began as she leaned over his desk, grimacing as she swallowed the content of her glass. "I know that you're aware that my husband is exactly what you need, but it's no longer about what he can do for you, but what you can do for him."

The elderly man raised his brow, a polite, yet smug smile on his lips. "It's that so my dear? Do tell me why, I must say I'm dying with curiosity."

"Sure we plotted how to take over a part of your company, but not because we are yakuza, _no no_ , but because we know to take advantage of an opportunity when we see one." Bulma said smartly as she reached over and picked up his part of the contract, tearing it half. "We cannot allow our enemy to grow stronger than us, and isn't it so that this company is basically owned by the Icejins at the moment, with all that money you borrowed from them to conceal your debts…?"

The room grew completely silent and Mr Hironaka's murky grey eyes widened in what Vegeta realized was fear. He tried to process the words which had exited Bulma's mouth, but at the moment, the anger that was lurking in the grey eyes became his first priority.

"And as if that wasn't enough, you're also embezzling money from-"

The man slammed both his hands down on his desk as he rouse from his seat. "Women are to be silent in the presence of men!" Mr Hironaka barked, his face turning red with fury.

In an instant Vegeta moved into Bulma's view, shielding her with his body and the tall man immediately stopped his advance, glancing down at the large knife which edge was pressed to throat. "One step closer, and it's your neck."

Vegeta felt as Bulma lean against his shoulder and as he glanced back he saw the smirk on her lips. "Oh it's so sweet, you think it's him you need to worry about. But let me tell you, I'm much much worse."

With gritted teeth, Mr Hironaka turned to the two men who had been standing on each side of the doors leading out from the room. "I think it's time for them to leave, get them off of my property!"

"No." His son suddenly held out his hand, stopping the two guards from advancing. "I wish to hear the rest of this. Sit down again father."

"Juunan, let your father handle this. They are criminals, we certainly cannot trust their words."

"You too mother!" Juunan's grey eyes flashed as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "I think Mrs Ouji will bring to light many answers to questions I've been pondering over for years."

Bulma giggled again, but Vegeta could feel how she slumped against him, yet she did not falter. "Clever boy, way smarter than your father I can tell. He's quite a hypocrite that one, and he's certainly not as good at doing business as he thinks he is. He knows how to spend money sure, but not how to make them. He conceals the fact that this company is on the edge of bankruptcy by embezzling money from your mother's charities and borrowing the rest from the yakuza….. very criminally of him."

"Lies! All of it, lies!"

Bulma covered her mouth. "Oh I said too much? Well maybe that's why you shouldn't get your guests drunk, they tend to say stuff no one wants to hear. Asshole."

"You truly believe my family is going to believe a yakuza whore over me?" Mr Hironaka sounded almost confident in his words, but it didn't change the fact that the family was now staring suspiciously at him.

"All I know is that we were your last resort, but I do however believe that your company is no longer any interest for us. Thank you for a lovely dinner, I hope we never get to repeat it."

With that, Bulma released her hold on him and with somewhat hurried steps she left for the door, and none of the guards moved to stop her. With a hard-set face, Vegeta glanced at the members of the Hironaka family, feeling a sense of failure as he gave them a curt nod before following Bulma outside.

For a moment Vegeta lost sight of her as she rushed before him down the hallway, but as he exited the manor and moved down the stairs of the front porch, the sound of someone emptying the content of their stomach pulled his gaze over to a figure standing bent over one of the rose bushes. Her blue hair had escaped its bonds, now hanging in disarray over her shoulders and as she lifted her trembling hands to her face, Bulma suddenly stumbled backwards.

Strong arms were there to catch her as she passed out and as Vegeta closed in on them, Broly lifted Bulma in his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"Ouji Sama?" The tall male looked questioningly down at the woman in his arms.

"Take her to the car, I'm bringing her home." Vegeta ordered sharply and nodded over to the black car awaiting them on the driveway.

As the door closed behind them, Bulma seemed to come to again and she sat up, her usually sapphire eyes were a murky blue as she tried to focus on him. But before she spoke, Vegeta held out a bottle of chilled water.

"Drink this." Vegeta grumbled as his other hand reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

For once, Bulma didn't protest, and as she unscrewed the cap, she leaned her head back and drank greedily from the bottle. Vegeta turned his eyes to the illuminated screen in his hand, his fingers quickly typing out a message.

The door in the front opened and Raditz slid into the passenger seat, and as he glanced back, his brows furrowed. "Is she alright?"

Vegeta didn't bother with answering him, instead he motioned for the driver to go. Pressing the phone to his ear, he impatiently waited for his subordinate to pick up, feeling his frustration skyrocket as he was met with the man's voicemail. That feeble-minded moron was going to get an earful and his smartphone shoved up his ass the next time he came upon him.

Glancing down, Vegeta suddenly found a head full of blue hair leaning against his shoulder, and he had half expected her to have passed out again, but her sapphire eyes were staring up at him.

"Are you going to spank me again?" Bulma asked him without warning.

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise at her words, and as she snuggled herself closer to him, a shiver went down his spine, spreading through his loins. Despite drunk, her eyes were captivating and he swallowed hard, reminding himself that she was only his wife by contract.

Someone cleared their throat and Vegeta jerked out of his stupor, his face contorting into it's usual cold mask, and with a sneer, he turned to the men in the front seat, glaring at them as he reached out to separate the back and the front with a thick, black tinted window.

As he turned back to her, Vegeta pushed Bulma over to her own seat, allowing his phone to slid back in his pocket. "Tell me, how did you know about all of that? And don't even think about lying to me, woman."

"Oh… a little bird whispered it in my ear." Bulma chuckled halfheartedly as if she has told a bad joke, allowing her head to rest against the seat in between them.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes down at her, letting her know he was not up for playing games. "Woman, I'm warning you, do not tempt me."

Instead of answering him, Bulma's fingers reached up and brushed the neck of his shirt aside. Vegeta's brow furrowed, and he tensed under her touch, but didn't move or reprimand her in any way. Absentmindedly, she began to caress the fading blue marks on his neck, her mouth twisting into a pout.

"You were right…. I was jealous... _am_ jealous that it wasn't me who got to taste you Vegeta. That it wasn't me in your bed all of these nights…. Hn, pride is a funny thing, isn't it?" Bulma's gaze was burning with intense desire as their eyes met, and all of a sudden, he felt her unsteady fingers reach over and begin to fumble with his zipper. "And since you're probably gonna kill me now, I might as well just get a taste of you before I meet my maker."

Without hesitation, she reached inside his pants, grabbing a hold of the warm flesh she undeniably desired and before he knew it, Bulma's soft tongue grazed the sensitive head of his cock. Vegeta's mouth fell open in a silent gasp, his fingers entwining themselves in her tresses, seeming unfazed with the fact that the woman whose mouth was now eagerly blowing him, was drunk beyond recognition.

" _Mhmm_." She hummed as he began to move his hips, bringing her deeper down over him.

Mesmerized, Vegeta watched her head bobbing up and down over his lap. " _Hnngh!_ " He groaned as he felt the tightness of his balls.

With a growl, he reached down and grasped a hold of both her wrists, forcefully making Bulma release him before he pushed her down over the seat, accidentally knocking her head against the door.

Bulma groaned again, shifting beneath his weight. " _Ouch_ , you're being so rough, Vegeta."

"Shut up!" He grumbled and forced himself between her thighs.

His mouth against her neck, teeth none too gently nipping at her flesh silenced Bulma's complaints, and while his tongue tasted her sweet skin, her fingers reached down and fumbled with the buckle to his belt, pushing the dark pants further down over his narrow hips. Vegeta's callous hands moved up along the side of her arms in a rough caress, and as he pulled at the thin fabric of her dress, whatever had been holding the front of it together ripped under his eager touch and his mouth immediately found one of her pink buds.

" _Ohh_ , feels... so good." She gasped against his shoulder, her fingers digging into his chest.

Vegeta growled and nuzzled her breasts, his hands grasping her hips, pulling her closer to him. "I can't believe you made me wait this long."

He fervently ground himself against her, and annoyed with all the fabrics that separated them Vegeta reached down and ripped the lower half of her dress, pushing what was left of it further up over her hips. His hand reached between them, the flimsy material of her panties easily breaking for his eager fingers.

" _Ahhh!_ "

" _Hnngh_ , be quiet you fool." Vegeta's hand clamped down over her mouth as his fingers found her slick entrance, it would be a tight fit, but he wouldn't wait any longer to have her.

Bulma's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer, shaking off his hand so she could moan into his ear. "I want you inside Vegeta, hurry."

...

..

.

* * *

XoXo  
~TMP & Nala~


End file.
